A New Hope
by Akirafye
Summary: Harry n'a jamais découvert le monde de la magie car tout le monde le croit mort depuis ses 5 ans. 19 ans plus tard, Voldemort tente de régner sur le monde magique et Draco Malfoy, mangemort de son état, va devoir effectuer une mission dans le monde moldu. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber sur Harry Potter, ni à en tomber tout simplement amoureux.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, me voici de retour avec une petite fiction HPDM.**_

_**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à J. K. Rolwing.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Prologue**

Tout était vert sous le soleil d'été. Harry, du haut de ses cinq ans, progressait difficilement sur le chemin caillouteux qui les menait jusqu'au sommet de la montagne. L'enfant observait avec amusement son cousin Dudley en surpoids haleter et suer fortement. Le petit brun, alors qu'il s'émerveillait de la flore environnante, se demandait quelle idée saugrenue était passée dans l'esprit de son oncle et de sa tante pour partir en randonnée alors que sa famille était on ne peut moins sportive. Pourtant, sa tante paressait se détendre et sa mine renfrognée s'éclaircissait alors que son mari lui jetait des regards assassin et que son fils commençait un caprice qui durait depuis dix minutes et allait surement en continuer une trentaine. Harry devait déjà porter son sac et se demandait, si finalement, Pétunia n'allait pas craquer et le porter sachant Vernon incapable de cet exploit.

Le petit brun était, lui, très heureux de cette promenade. C'était la première fois depuis quatre ans qu'il recevait quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Encore innocent, il ne soupçonnait pas que sa famille avait complètement oubliée la date et qu'elle organisait cette sortie pour profiter de ses vacances. Harry s'arrêta devant un buisson d'où il entendait provenir des voix. Sa famille l'ayant complètement oublié et poursuivant sa route, lorsque Harry se releva, il se retrouva seul. Le jeune garçon commença à paniquer, il avait peur que sa tante et son oncle l'aient abandonné comme ses parents avant eux. Il ne voulait plus se trouver seul. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et poursuivit sa route suivant son chemin espérant les rattraper.

Seul, Harry n'avança pas bien vite avec ses petites jambes et sa curiosité reprenant le dessus sur son angoisse. Ce fut pourquoi, trop prit dans ses pensées et dans son observation d'un immense arbre, il bifurqua sur la droite à un croisement. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt et la pente devint de plus en plus raide, l'obligeant à la descendre sur les fesses .Arrivé en bas, sale et couvert de poussière, Harry ne trouva plus de chemin. Sa panique reprit le pas sur son éblouissement passé et il commença à trembler. Il farfouilla un peu dans le sac de son cousin pour y trouver un moyen de remonter la pente trop raide pour lui. Il ne découvrit rien d'autre que de la nourriture.

Harry, sentant son incapacité à se sortir de ce problème, s'adossa contre un arbre et décida d'attendre. A chaque minute passée, il lui sembla attendre des heures. Le petit garçon très courageux redoubla d'inquiétude et commença à pleurer. Le silence répondit à son sanglot et Harry comprit qu'il avait été encore abandonné. La nuit commença à tomber et son estomac se contractait de plus en plus car il était terrifié. Finalement, Harry se fit un abri de feuilles et de branches et s'installa tremblant de froid. Harry s'endormit alors à l'abri.

Quelques heures plus tard son estomac se manifesta réclamant son seul unique repas journalier. Harry se réveilla alors et chercha dans le sac de son cousin et ressorti quelques vivres. Savourant sa barre chocolatée, Harry se stoppa entendant un grondement. Un orage éclata quelques secondes plus tard inondant son abri et rendant l'endroit dangereux. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reprendre son sac sur ses épaules et de partir chercher un abri au sec dans les arbres. Cependant l'orage étant trop fort et la tempête s'accentuant davantage, le sol devint meuble et le petit garçon dans sa fuite glissa le long d'une pente très escarpée tapant arbres et rochers, perdant au passage ses lunettes.

Il se retrouva en bas de la pente arrêté par un arbre se le prenant de plein fouet dans le dos. Il laissa échapper une longue complainte perdu dans un grondement de tonnerre. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et s'effondra de nouveau en sanglot. Le froid mordant lui permettant de ne pas ressentir la douleur, il s'évanouit.

Un jour plus tard, la tempête ayant cessé depuis deux heures, Harry se fit réveiller par les rayons du soleil et son corps douloureux. Il prit cependant sur lui-même et se releva sur ses jambes vacillantes, ses larmes dévalant ses joues. Il tira plus qu'il ne porta son sac à dos et reprit sa route espérant y croiser quelqu'un. Sa progression fut lente, laborieuse et pénible à cause de sa cheville cassée.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois longues heures qu'il repéra enfin des voix. Il avança alors plus rapidement de peur d'être semé par les voix et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il parvint cependant à destination mais, lorsqu'il atterrit dans la petite clairière, il ne vit aucun homme. Myope comme une taupe, il se rapprocha de la source du bruit pour être certain et tomba alors nez à nez avec un serpent. Il eut un mouvement de recul et tomba sur ses fesses alors qu'un sanglot le secouait. Il avait espéré pour rien. Le serpent se rapprocha alors intrigué. Sa langue fourchue caressa le bras du petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même le faisant relever la tête. Le serpent fut subjugué par la pureté des yeux émeraude et scintillants du garçon et, de sa tête, lui caressa la joue. Il siffla alors :

« Qu'y a-t-il, jeune humain ? »

Le petit bonhomme ne répondit rien mais ses pleures redoublèrent. Le serpent entoura alors son bras et Harry sursauta à se contact avant de répondre :

« Je me suis perdu dans la montagne. »

« Et que cherche-tu ? »

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre en toute honnêteté car il ne pouvait et ne voulait mentir au serpent :

« Une famille. »

Le serpent, s'il l'avait pu, sourit et se plaça dans la nuque du garçon avant de lui siffler à l'oreille :

« Je peux te conduire à l'endroit que tu recherches, mais tout à un prix. »

« Quel prix pour une famille ? »

« Celui d'être le mienne. »

Harry accepta et grâce à l'aide du serpent, nommé Anguis trouva un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt.

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARDS DANS UN MONDE CACHE PAR UN AUTRE :

_LE SURVIVANT EST MORT._

_Celui-qui-a-survécu a disparu depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Cela fait exactement six mois que Harry James Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier à seulement un an, s'est perdu dans les montagnes entourant le Lake District pendant des vacances qu'il passait en compagnie de sa famille moldu, les Dursley. A seulement cinq ans, le-garçon-à-la-cicatrice-en-forme-d'éclaire, n'a surement pas pu survivre seul. Durant ces derniers mois, moldus et sorciers ont travaillé ensemble afin de retrouver cet enfant. Mais les recherches se sont soldées par un échec. Le garçon qui nous a tous sauvé est considéré comme mort aux yeux du ministère. _

_Ce jour du 12 janvier a été déclaré par le ministre de la magie comme jour de deuil. Une minute de silence sera organisé en l'honneur de ce si jeune héros. _

_[…]_

_Les moldus en charge du jeune Harry ont été interrogés pour vérifier leur innocence dans la mort du jeune garçon. La femme nous a déclaré sous verita serum : « Ce n'était qu'un monstre et il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Mais si j'avais voulu m'en débarrasser, je l'aurai envoyé dans un orphelinat et il n'aurait pas passé le seuil de ma porte. »_

_Ainsi, Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, ayant confié le jeune garçon à cette famille n'a lui, non plus, pas été inculpé. Il a cependant refusé toutes déclarations après nous avoir dit cela : « Je le considérais comme mon petit-fils. »_

_De nombreuses réactions ont vu le jour après la déclaration de la disparition du sauveur. Beaucoup redoute qu'un nouveau mage noir n'apparaisse. Le jeune Harry restait leur espoir et beaucoup avait en tête qu'il pourrait encore les sauver si jamais le plus grand mage noir du siècle revenait. […]_

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

J'espère que cela vous as plus et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt.


	2. Draco Malfoy

**_Salut la compagnie !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K Rowling !_**

**_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ont mis cette fiction en favoris ou l'ont juste lu ! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous ait plus autant !_**

**_RAR anonyme :_**

_**SIRIA : **Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre._

**_adenoide :_**_En fait, ils pensaient plutôt que s'il n'était pas mort et que Voldemort revenait, il pourrait les sauver. Maintenant, il n'y pense plus, ils vont devoir apprendre à se débrouiller eux-même comme tu l'as dit. Je te remercie de ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

**_Bon, ne vous faisons pas attendre plus longtemps !_**

**_Voici la suite, bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_''La guerre n'oublie personne. La guerre abîme et corrompt même les âmes les plus pures. '' _

_ Le ministère trouve que justifier ces actes est juste. Mais la guerre n'est pas l'unique responsable, comme il le sous-entend. Ce sont les hommes qui agissent. Ce sont eux qui crient, pleurent, font crier et pleurer. L'âme corrompt même la guerre. Nous vivons tous la guerre, agissons tous comme des imbéciles. _

_ Moi le premier. Je suis l'instigateur de cette guerre et grâce à elle j'ai perdu beaucoup. Je ne suis plus qu'une machine, un automate qui obéit aux ordres. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être moi. Alors plus qu'un pantin, je suis un marionnettiste. Le marionnettiste articulé et manipulé._

_(DM)_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Encore ce rêve, toujours ce rêve. Ce jour où tout avait commencé. Le jour où tout avait basculé. Plus qu'un cauchemar, c'était un souvenir, une pensée à laquelle il ne pouvait s'arracher. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il observa sa pendule, cette dernière indiquait 7h, la nuit se finissait. Sa journée commençait là où à son habitude elle finissait. Il devait exécuter une toute nouvelle mission. Il se redressa et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il resta un certain temps dans la pénombre de sa chambre, éclairée par la lune et son éclat passant par la fenêtre.

Il se leva finalement, laissant découvrir sa nudité et se dirigea vers une porte à droite de son lit. Il y pénétra et se dirigea directement dans la cabine de douche. Il fit couler l'eau froide sur sa peau un long moment avant d'enfin en ressentir les effets. Il n'éteignit cependant pas l'eau, laissant pleuvoir un torrent de goûtes gelées, emmêlant ses cheveux, faisant frissonner sa peau, lui donnant un aspect violacée et ses cheveux blonds platines presque blancs lui retombant devant ses yeux fermés.

Il laissa couler son souvenir, espérant l'oublier à jamais. Mais, il n'y parvint pas. Il le revivait encore et chaque jour, il désespérait d'enfin réussir à l'effacer. Alors il restait sous l'eau gelée, attendant de pouvoir retrouver ses esprits. Il reprit lentement vie. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ré-ouvrit ses yeux, laissant découvrir deux orbes grises vident de toute émotion. Toute trace de sentiments, peine, peur, regret avaient disparus. Il se laissa glisser en dehors de la douche éteignant l'eau au passage.

Il s'observa un instant dans la glace. Cette dernière laissa découvrir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand, musclé, bien nourrit et développé. Pourtant, son corps laissait apercevoir les traces d'une vie déjà bien remplie. Il abordait, en effet, de nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse, ses bras et ses jambes. Sa peau était albâtre comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil, il se demandait d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas entraperçu. Il ne se souvenait plus de cette sensation de chaleur que les fins rayons de soleils lui procuraient. Que pouvait-on donc ressentir lorsque sa clarté illuminait votre peau ? Il redoutait cet instant, qu'aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis des années, il allait revivre.

Il avait oublié, plus facilement que _ce souvenir_, ce qu'était vivre. Finalement, son regard parcourut son visage, plus blanc encore que son corps. Il avait de larges poches sous les yeux, ces dernières lui conférant un air malade presque cadavérique. Mais, un cadavre resplendissant de pureté avec ses courts cheveux blanc et ses pénétrants yeux gris. Il posa alors son regard vide sur son avant-bras gauche où un large tatouage noir contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Une tête de mort entourée d'un serpent parcourait sa peau. A cette vision, le blond frappa violemment le miroir de son poing, le brisant en des milliers de morceaux, un certain nombre s'incrustant dans ses phalanges.

Il jura intérieurement, camoufla ses cernes d'un sort et s'habilla son sang coulant abondamment de sa main. Il ressortit. A peine eut-il franchi la porte de sa salle-de-bain, qu'une douleur lancinante le prit au bras. Son regard vide se ternit davantage et il disparut.

Il arriva dans une immense cours qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder, il l'a connaissait déjà par cœur, y ayant déjà vécu six années. Il passa rapidement de grandes et lourdes portes en chênes, décorées par les armoiries de la famille Riddle. Il fut accueilli par les elfes de maison auxquels il ne jeta aucun regard et s'avança dans les couloirs. Il déboucha vite dans une salle de réception et distingua un grand nombre de personnes toutes de noirs vêtues assises autour d'une grande table. Cette dernière était présidée par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Dès son arrivée, un silence se fit et un serpent s'approcha de lui pour humer l'air l'entourant et siffler. L'homme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux bruns en bout de table lui siffla quelques mots en retour. Le serpent s'enroula autour de la jambe du jeune blond afin de ramper et de se positionner dans sa nuque. Le jeune homme n'en tint pas compte et s'avança, le pas lent dû au poids du reptile, jusqu'à une chaise libre positionner à droite d'un homme tout aussi blond que lui mais plus âgé.

« Lucius. » le salua-t-il alors que le serpent s'avançait pour sentir son odeur.

L'homme observa son vis-à-vis avec effarement et terreur mais alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à s'assoir, une voix froide et sifflante s'éleva :

« Viens t'assoir près de moi, Draco »

Le blond releva la tête et se dirigea vers la place à droite de son maître. Ce dernier l'observa un instant tentant de sonder son esprit alors que le jeune blond luttait contre cette intrusion.

« Montre-moi ta main. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Le dit Draco haussa un sourcil septique et, tandis qu'il s'asseyait, présenta sa main droite dépourvue de toute blessure, le maître siffla quelque chose et sa colère se fit ressentir dans la pièce faisant trembler les personnes présentes.

« Ton autre main. » s'impatienta-t-il.

Le blond s'exécuta et avança sa main encore parsemée d'éclats de verres. Le maître l'observa un instant avant de siffler quelque chose à son serpent. Ce dernier lécha la joue de Draco.

« Retire les éclat de verres. » reprit-il à son intention.

Le blond obéit et alors que son sang se répandait sur la table, il senti une langue rêche et rugueuse glisser sur sa plaie. Il essaya de retenir sa surprise et sa peur et laissa le serpent lui lécher la main. Une fois sa tache finie, le serpent retourna dans le cou de Draco et commença à somnoler. La main du blond était net et sans cicatrices.

« Bien, nous pouvons débuter. » reprit le maître, alors que son regard se posait sur l'assemblée qui déglutissait difficilement. « Nott, où en sommes-nous dans le désherbage ? »

Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, se leva et se racla la gorge avant de commencer. « Cela n'avance pas, maître » dit-t-il prudemment. « L'Ordre est de plus en plus discret mais, ses actions sont toujours aussi efficaces. Nous soupçonnons un espion dans nos rangs qui leur révèlerait nos plans mais nous n'avons que des suppositions. »

Le maître le dévisagea de ses yeux grenats et lui intima de continuer. Un autre homme se leva alors.

« Rosier… » allait le questionner Nott mais, le concerné lui fit signe de se taire.

« Nous soupçonnons trois personnes, maître. Mais nous sommes très peu sûrs de leur identité et le fait que nous les soupçonnions ne veut rien dire. »

« Qui ? » questionna froidement le Lord Noir ne laissant aucune opposition aux deux hommes.

« Snape… » débuta Théodore sénior.

« C'est ridicule, Snape est notre espion. » intervint une voix se levant de l'assemblée alors que des murmures s'élevaient.

« Silence ! » intima Voldemort. « Merci pour ton opinion Rodolphus. Mais, j'aimerai qu'ils poursuivent en expliquant leur choix avant qu'ils puissent assumer leurs paroles. »

« Donc Snape, » reprit l'un des deux Deatheater, « nous savons bien qu'il s'agit d'un espion, mais son comportement est des plus étrange et il disparait très souvent juste avant nos attaques. »

Le concerné, à gauche du Lord, haussa un sourcil plus que septique et intrigué, avant de porter un regard plus que glacial sur eux.

« Ensuite, » reprit le second Deatheater, « Peter Pettigrew. » Le silence se fit dans la salle et il poursuivit. « Nous savons tous dans quelles circonstances il nous a rejoint. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce lâche était tout de même un Gryffindor et un des plus proches amis de nos plus fervents opposants. Il se peut qu'il éprouve le besoin d'expier sa faute. Nous avons remarqué qu'il était en contact avec un des enfants de la famille Weasley. »

« Et enfin, » ajouta Nott qui marqua une courte pose cherchant un peu de courage, « nous n'en sommes pas sûr du tout, Draco Malfoy. »

Là, les rire de toutes les personnes présentes retentirent dans la pièce même le Lord faisait part de son rire sadique qui promettait mille et une tortures. Seul Draco restait silencieux.

« Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? » lança-t-il de sa voix glaciale ramenant le sérieux dans la pièce. Les deux hommes n'osèrent plus dire le moindre mot. « Et bien on m'accuse, je voudrais savoir pourquoi ? »

« Humhum… tout… tous les jours, de… de 17h à 19h tu disparais pour te rendre dans un café Muggle. Dans ce dernier, tu passes ton temps à discuter avec le serveur, muggle. » expliqua Théodore.

Le blond acquiesça et se mura dans son silence sous les yeux inquisiteurs de l'assemblée. Voldemort observa ses Deatheaters silencieusement et déclara : « Donc Peter Pettigrew serait un membre de l'Ordre. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de se tourner vers son maître de potion. « Severus qu'en penses-tu ? »

L'homme resta silencieux réfléchissant. « Maître, il m'a toujours semblé vous avoir dit que Pettigrew n'était pas fidèle à notre cause mais simplement un lâche. Cela me parait, tout de même, ridicule qu'il soit un espion s'il est aussi lâche qu'il n'y paraît. Cependant, il était tout à fait au courant de la localisation de l'ancien QG de l'Ordre maintenant en notre possession et n'a jamais révélé sa capacité à pénétrer dans ce manoir des Black, y ayant été invité par son dernier propriétaire, Sirius Black. »

« Nott, Rosier, vous m'amènerai Wormtail. Plus tard… »

Draco se racla bruyamment la gorge et son maître le regarda une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Le blond ne cilla pas et se leva. Il jeta un _Tempus_ qui indiqua 10h.

« Maître, je vous demande la permission d'exécuter ma_ mission_ »

Le Lord Noir leva les yeux et un sourire à faire peur éclaira son visage. « Tu as bien raison Draco. Nott, Rosier, oubliez Pettigrew pour l'instant. » Il se tourna vers un homme plus âgé et déclara « Fenrir, où en est-on avec l'alliance des loups-garous ? »

« Tant que Lupin sera contre nous, ils ne prendront pas part. Ils ne peuvent affronter l'un des notre. Cependant, si nous le tuons, ils se monteront contre nous. » expliqua-t-il.

Le Lord sorti sa baguette et posa alors son regard sur le blond, toujours à ses côtés, qu'il dévisagea un instant avant de lui ordonner : « Eh bien, vas-y. »

Draco s'avança vers la sortie tandis que le serpent se détachait de lui, il s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il entendit son maître déclarer : « _Doloris._ » et les cris du loup-garou. Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage.

Dès qu'il l'atteignit, il transplana dans une petite ruelle sombre puis retira sa robe de sorcier noir et la métamorphosa en un long manteau noir et chaud. Portant des vêtements Muggle, il déboucha dans une rue bondé et recouverte de neige. Il lui fallut parcourir une bonne centaine de mètres avant d'atteindre une petite rue reculé très peu utilisé, là où se situait le _Cat's Eyes_. Il pénétra la porte du café et, comme chaque jour depuis maintenant un mois, il se posa la question :

« De tous les noms possible et inimaginable, pourquoi le _ Cat's Eyes_ ? »

« Tout simplement parce que la propriétaire est une fan de Yuko. » intervint une voix chaleureuse et basse.

Le blond se retourna vivement, empêchant ses membres de saisir sa baguette par réflexe. Il découvrit derrière lui un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, aux yeux verts émeraudes et possédant une touffe de cheveux indomptable et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de les coiffer.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry. » répondit calmement Draco. « Alors, qui est cette Yuko ? »

« Bonjour Draco, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » enchaîna le brun alors qu'il dirigeait son client vers une table.

« Un café et un croissant. »

« Ok, je t'apporte tout ça ! »

Le serveur, Harry Towler, disparut un instant et revint avec la commande qu'il posa devant le blond. Il observa alors les alentours et s'assit en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Yuko est un personnage fictif appartenant aux CLAMP, ce sont de grandes auteurs de manga. »

Le blond acquiesça feignant une compréhension totale et se disant que les muggles avaient vraiment un drôle de langage.

« Alors Draco, pourquoi as-tu changé tes horaires ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi tôt un lundi. »

Draco l'observa un instant, beau, grand, musclé et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il devait bien jouer, sa réponse allait déterminer la réussite de sa mission.

« J'ai des jours de congés et, comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici, je me suis demandé si… »

Si quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il devait simplement passer ses prochaines journées dans ce café.

« Si tu pouvais rester ici car tu aimes bien l'ambiance. » proposa le brun, un sourire encore plus chaleureux aux lèvres.

Le blond fut surprit de le trouver beau ainsi et de vouloir lui sourire en retour. Mais, il se retint et hocha la tête.

« Et le serveur… » compléta-t-il faisant un signe de tête à Harry.

« Le serveur accepte avec joie mais se demande si le client aura assez d'argent. » reprit le brun l'air vraiment préoccupé.

Draco ne releva pas et acquiesça de nouveau.

« Je suis bien assez aisé. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et tu sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » questionna alors le brun.

Là, le blond ne comprit pas, il le dévisagea un moment, haussant son sourcil droit, et s'enquit : « Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas un croissant et un café ? »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! » s'amusa le serveur. « Je parlais de toi, et de ton attitude. On dirait que ce n'est pas par choix que tu es là. Que tu y es forcé. »

Le sorcier se demanda comment le brun pouvait aussi bien le cerné après seulement un mois et demi. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le conforté dans son idée et lui expliquer la vraie raison de sa présence. Il se décida donc à lui mentir.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas de me trouver dans ce café, » débuta le blond alors qu'il soufflait sur sa tasse pour refroidir le café et en boire une gorgée. « C'est seulement que je n'exprime presque jamais mes sentiments. »

Le brun hocha la tête avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire chaleureux. Il observa silencieusement le blond et déclara :

« Tu laisses quand même entrevoir quelques petits attitudes sentimentale. »

« Et en quoi je te prie ? » questionna le blond en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Là, tu vois ! Incompréhension. » s'écria le brun en pointant l'arcade sourcilière du blond. « Tu hausses un sourcil lorsque tu ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas comment tu réussis à faire ça. J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai essayé et… »

« Et… ? » s'amusa le blond des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues d'Harry, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire réprimé.

« Et j'ai lamentablement échoué ! Mais vois-tu, là encore, lorsque tes lèvres s'étirent légèrement et que tu fixes ta proie ainsi, tu montres que tu t'amuses ! » enchaîna le brun tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ma proie ? »

« Tout à fait, tu as un regard de tueur, tu le sais ça ? » affirma le brun tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Oui, je sais. Ma beauté n'a d'égale que la mort ! » se vanta le blond, mais alors qu'il appuyait sa joue sur sa main, le coude sur la table, il ajouta : « Mais j'avoue que ton regard surpasse le mien. »

Le brun s'empourpra alors. Draco ne comprit pas vraiment sa réaction, mais admira le visage embarrassé d'Harry et ne peut retenir un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Le serveur sembla encore plus choqué par l'expression de son client et répondit à son sourire, un sourire tendre. Draco remarquant son dérapage, se reprit et se redressa. Le serveur face à cette attitude soupira mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se leva alors, laissant le blond siroter tranquillement son café. Un client arriva et le reste de la matinée se déroula ainsi, le blond avec sa tasse de café, qu'Harry venait remplir dès qu'elle se retrouvait vide, et le brun à servir, à nettoyer, à préparer la nourriture et les boissons,…

Lorsque midi sonna, il ne restait plus dans le café que Draco et Harry, ainsi que la propriétaire arrivée pour prendre soin de sa boutique. Elle était assez ronde, les cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux marrons. Elle se présenta rapidement au sorcier en disant qu'elle connaissait Harry depuis la naissance du _Cat's Eyes_, il y avait de cela 5 ans. Draco n'avait jamais vu Mlle Jasmine Sitaoise auparavant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Il s'agissait d'une originale qui avait ouvert de nombreux restaurants très huppés et avait ouvert un seul et unique café. Elle ne venait que le midi afin de prendre la relève de son seul et unique serveur. Harry travaillait en effet à plein temps depuis maintenant 3 ans et s'occupait seul du café. Il n'était cependant pas chargé des livraisons, ni de la trésorerie, sa patronne revenant le soir après la fermeture pour sans occuper.

Mlle Sitaoise, après avoir discuté un peu avec Draco, était allée prendre la relève de son serveur pour lui laisser une pause d'une heure. Harry vint se placer en face du blond et ce dernier lui proposa de déjeuner avec lui. Le brun accepta avec joie et ils demandèrent tous deux à la patronne un plat chaud. Cette dernière leur rappela qu'ils étaient dans un café mais accorda à leur servir de quoi se sustenter, piochant dans les plats qu'elle confectionnait le soir pour tester de nouvelles recettes pour ses restaurants.

« Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûre que cela convienne tout à fait, mais bon… »

« Ne dit pas ça. J'ai le privilège de gouter chaque jour tes confections et je les trouve bonnes ! » défendit le brun.

« C'est pour ça que je ne te crois pas. Tu sais, je me demande comment tu fais pour manger, même mes tentatives ratées. Je t'ai lapidé le palet mon pauvre ! » soupira-t-elle de désespoir en partant.

Le blond lança un coup d'œil interrogatif au brun tout en observant avec suspicion son plat. Malgré la magnifique présentation digne des plus grands restaurants, Draco, après avoir entendu la conversation, eut un doute sur la qualité.

« C'est vrai que la toute première fois, ces plats étaient surprenants. Cependant, depuis elle s'est grandement amélioré et ses restaurants ont gagné en notoriété. Tu sais, ce café et le premier établissement qu'elle a ouvert. Elle gagne assez bien sa vie grâce à ses trois restaurants, mais elle refuse de le fermer parce qu'il marque son début. » tenta-t-il de le rassuré tout en commençant à manger.

« Tu as dit que tu expérimentais chaque jour ? » demanda le blond curieux tout en goutant et en appréciant les saveurs du plats.

« Et oui, j'ai cette chance. Tous les soirs, après s'être occupée de la compta, Jasmine se détend en confectionnant de nouveau plat, de nouveau menu. Comme elle n'est jamais totalement sûre d'elle, elle les laisse au réfrigérateur et je les mange le lendemain ! » annonça-t-il avec un sourire. « Je mange dans un trois étoile tous les jours. Jasmine est vraiment une chef de talent ! »

« Je vois cela. » acquiesça le blond tout en continuant de savourer son plat.

La patronne revint alors et les deux hommes la complimentèrent sur ses talents, le sorcier se montrant tout de même plus critique que le serveur sous le regard intéressé de la blonde. Cette dernière lui fit promettre de lui donner son avis, toujours aussi sincères, les jours qui allaient suivre. Ce que le sorcier fit. Puis Jasmine repartit laissant les deux hommes silencieux.

« Combien de temps dure tes congés ? » s'enquit alors Harry brisant le silence.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de mon patron. Il m'appellera quand il aura besoin de moi. » répondit-il évasif. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il attendait de détruire le café. Si ?

« Et tu tra… » débuta Harry le regard curieux.

« Parle-moi de toi ! » esquiva Draco en coupant le brun, n'ayant pas trouvé meilleur sujet de conversation. Après tout, le mieux pour ne pas parler de soi est de faire parler l'autre.

« Heu…Et bien, je… » bégaya Harry semblant prit au dépourvu. Puis son regard se fit plus triste et un sourire nostalgique vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « Que tu me crois ou non, j'ai une vie plutôt atypique bien que je sois serveur. »

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique et le brun commença à parler, le sorcier ne l'interrompant pas. Il apprit ainsi que le brun avait été recueilli par ses parents lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Il avait été abandonné par sa famille dans les montagnes et après avoir passé un long moment avec pour seul compagnie un serpent, il avait atterri près d'un chalet. Ses parents l'avaient alors trouvé dans leur jardin et étaient ''irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de ces magnifiques yeux verts et de cette bouille toute mignonne'', lui avait dit le serveur alors qu'il mimait sa mère. Ses parents avaient fait des recherches pour savoir d'où il venait, mais n'avait rien trouvé. La seule chose qu'il leur avait dite et dont il se souvenait était son prénom et d'images vagues de personnes le laissant derrière eux. Ils l'avaient donc adopté et Harry avait vécu entouré de serpents. Ces parents étant des éleveurs de serpents, cela lui avait paru normal d'avoir pour meilleur ami un de ces reptiles, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui parla donc de Anguis, son animale de compagnie.

Bien que l'histoire paraisse tirée par les cheveux, il croyait le brun. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas. Le Deatheater était assez surpris qu'un étranger, plus si étranger que cela après cinq semaines, se confie à lui ainsi. Cependant, il ne le coupa pas et l'écouta patiemment et avec intérêt lorsqu'il lui raconta sa scolarité. En primaire, il avait été mis de côté et brimé à cause de son penchant pour les serpents. Draco était impressionné de la cruauté que les enfants pouvaient posséder.

Puis, vint le collège où il avait compris que parler serpent n'allait pas lui apporté grand-chose à part se faire tabassé et traiter de laquais. Cependant, étant curieux de nature et très sportif, il était rapidement devenu le premier de la classe, mettant un certain écart entre lui et les autres élèves. Il n'avait là encore, pas réussi à s'affilier à qui que ce soit. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa personnalité, mais aussi de son apparence. En effet, il portait d'affreuse lunette ronde et s'habillait avec des vêtements amples car il était plus à l'aise ainsi.

Au lycée, il avait donc remédié à cela et était devenu un beau-gosse, comme l'appelait les filles de sa classe. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire à sa nouvelle popularité et donc avait refusé de se rapprocher des filles. Les garçons s'étaient tout de suite rapprochés de lui. Il avait sympathisé avec un grand nombre avec lesquels il était encore en contacte.

« Je suis resté en contact avec eux environs deux années, puis on s'est perdu de vu. Tout ça à cause de nos études bien différentes. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il ait eu peur de moi. A cause des serpents. Encore et toujours. » déclara le brun d'une voix éteinte.

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours sourire ? » lui demanda alors Draco tandis que Jasmine leur apportait de petits gâteaux en désert avec un café.

« Il faut prendre la vie du bon côté. Et puis, mes parents m'ont énormément soutenu ainsi que Anguis. Je suis ce que je suis, avec les serpents et pas sans. S'ils ont préféré partir, alors c'est qu'ils ne m'appréciaient pas autant que cela et qu'ils ne valaient pas l'affection que je leur portais. » dit-il tout en remerciant sa patronne apparemment habitué à ce qu'elle le serve.

« Je vois. » acquiesça le blond.

Harry rit alors devant le regard perdu de son vis-à-vis. « Tu es bien le premier à me dire ça. » Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur et le brun reprit : « D'habitude, le gens me font remarquer que j'étais attaché et donc que j'ai quand même du souffrir de la situation et de leur rejet. Ce qui est vrai, alors je ne vois pas comment tu peux comprendre ! » s'amusa le serveur.

« Pour moi l'affection ne vaut rien, ce n'est que du respect mal analysé. » répondit le blond, alors qu'il regardait hautainement son vis-à-vis. « S'ils ne méritent plus ton respect, il n'y a plus d'attachement et donc pas de souffrance. »

« Tu viens de quelle planète ? » s'enquit alors le serveur avec un air très sérieux et abasourdi.

Draco secoua la tête et l'intima : « Continue. »

« Et bien, j'ai fait des études. Deux années d'un DUT agricole pour pouvoir reprendre l'animalerie de mes parents. Cependant, mes parents ne pouvaient pas payer mes études, mes vivres et mon studio d'étudiant totalement alors j'ai dû trouver un petit job. Lorsque j'ai cherché, je suis tombé amoureux de ce café. Bien qu'il soit très mal situé et un peu difficile à trouver, j'ai adoré l'ambiance et les produits étaient tellement bon. » repensa Harry rêveur. « C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri ici en réalité. Je suis le premier serveur à avoir travaillé au Cat's Eyes. Jasmine était déjà aussi originale comme patronne. Personnellement, je ne croyais pas vraiment qu'elle arriverait à décoller avec ce café. Lorsqu'on voit le peu de clientèle qu'il y a, et le peu de personnes qui empruntent cette ruelle, on comprend pourquoi. Pourtant, elle était déterminée. »

« Le Cat's Eyes n'a toujours été géré que par vous deux ? » s'enquit le blond tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Non ! » répondit le brun rieur et avec soulagement il reprit : « Heureusement qu'il y avait un autre serveur. Je ne travaillais qu'à temps partiel ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'arrivé de Mike que Jasmine a pu ouvrir ses deux premiers restaurants. J'avoue qu'avec mes études et mon boulot, je n'ai pas eu une vie sociale très active. Alors lorsque j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai arrêté mes études et je me suis mis à temps plein. Jasmine a pu ouvrir son troisième restaurant et Mike est parti travaillé dans ce dernier. Avec mon salaire, mes économies et l'aide de mes parents, j'ai trouvé un appartement en ville et je me suis consacré totalement au café. Cela fait maintenant trois ans. » déclara-t-il.

Le brun se tut alors et Draco comprit au regard que lui lançait ce dernier que s'était à son tour de dévoiler sa vie. Il n'eut pas besoin de se prêter à l'exercice car Jasmine vint les prévenir de son départ. Harry retourna au travail. Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard, il revint se placer en face de lui, n'ayant aucun client. Draco l'observa un moment comprenant sa demande muette. Il aurait dû être rebuté à cette idée. On ne parle pas de soit aussi ouvertement. Pourtant, il se prêta au jeu avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne lui dit pas tout, comme Harry ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais assez pour que le serveur le comprenne.

Il débuta donc en parlant de son enfance. Ses parents aimants bien qu'assez réservé en public, son éducation aristocratique le tenant loin des autres. Il lui parla de ses faux amis, amis de connivence qu'il n'appréciait pas. Le monde du faux semblant des préjugés, des classes. Il lui expliqua sa peur de ses parents qui s'était accrue avec l'âge lorsqu'ils avaient clamé être pour des idées extrémistes.

Il ne put lui parler de la guerre, cependant, il lui expliqua qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux à cause d'un extrémiste qui avait voulu monter au pouvoir. Il lui raconta sa scolarité à Hogwarts, la répartition, la haine entre les maisons. Il lui parla des personnes censées être inférieur. Il lui parla surtout d'Hermione Granger qui était une de ces personnes mais qui le battait dans chaque matière. Il lui narra sa place d'éternelle second. Il lui parla de la famille Weasley, de la petite dernière grâce à laquelle il avait compris que ses parents étaient des malfaiteurs car elle avait failli mourir sous ses yeux lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il ne put cependant pas lui en dire plus, préférant se taire que de s'inventer encore une fois une autre vie.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de sa place de sorcier et il voyait bien que certaine de ses paroles comme celles reliées à la guerre surprenait le brun. Puis il lui avoua :

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire. J'ai un secret que je n'ai pas le droit de révéler. Tu as été si ouvert, je m'en veux de ne pouvoir faire la même chose. Mais je préfère ne rien te dire plutôt que te mentir »

Le brun lui sourit et répondit :

« Ne te sens pas obligé, cela m'a soulagé de t'en parler. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. »

Ils continuèrent alors leur discussion jusqu'à ce que le brun retourne à son travail, des clients entrant. Draco resta là, à l'observer toute la journée, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire. Le brun, lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun client, lui parlait. Le blond fut surpris de trouver ces moments-là agréable. Il se sentait apaisé ici, et lorsqu'il repensait à la raison de sa présence, son visage se fermait. Il se dégoutait lui-même, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que laisser le brun lui sourire. Il n'en était vraiment pas digne. Il soupirait à ces pensées, s'attirant les regards inquiets d'Harry.

Lorsque le café ferma vers les 19h, Draco sortit, accompagné du brun. Harry lui sourit tout en fermant à clé la porte et débuta :

« Tu reviens demain ? »

« C'est certain. » affirma Draco.

« Tu as apprécié la journée ? » demanda le brun hésitant.

Draco remarqua la nervosité de son vis-à-vis mais ne s'en formalisa et répondit avec honnêteté : « Oui et j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie aussi. »

« Tu dis cela comme si c'était une soudaine réalisation ! » s'amusa exagérément le brun.

« Ce l'est. »

Harry rougit légèrement, il tritura ses doigts visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Le blond le remarqua mais ne sut quoi faire.

« Je… Tu vois… Je voudrais… Enfin… Je… » Harry n'arriva pas à trouver ces mots, bégayant comme un enfant. « Allez Harry, tu n'es plus un gosse ! » s'insulta-t-il alors sous le regard franchement amusé de Draco.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit-il tout de même inquiet.

« Tu sais, cela fait maintenant cinq semaines que l'on se connait et je crois que … » Harry ne put en dire plus, un bruit étrange résonnant à leur oreille. Le brun râla un peu mais sortit une petite boite noir et appuya sur un bouton tout en l'amenant à son oreille. « Allo ? (…) Bonjour maman. (…) Que je… Quoi ? (…) Mais enfin… Je ne peux pas y aller maintenant, je n'aurais jamais le temps. Je … (…) C'est compris je me dépêche. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. »

Le brun remit sa boite dans sa poche et posa des yeux navré sur le blond encore surpris.

« Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, ma mère m'a … demandé d'aller lui acheter de… de l'anti-venin. Mon père s'est apparemment fait mordre. Enfin, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit atteint trop gravement. » déclara le brun précipitamment, tellement que le blond ne le crut pas un instant.

« Tu me diras une prochaine fois. » encouragea Draco.

« Oui. Une prochaine fois. » souffla Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. « Rassure-moi, nous sommes ami ? » ajouta le brun rapidement.

« Je… Je suppose, oui. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête un grand sourire sur le visage et partit en courant tout en lui criant : « A demain ! »

« A demain Harry. » murmura le blond alors que la grande silhouette du brun se fondait dans l'horizon.

Draco resta un moment dans la rue, observant la neige qui commençait à tomber. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se dirigea dans la petite ruelle qui jouxtait la rue et transplana directement chez lui. Il ne se préoccupa pas de la présence dans sa cuisine, ni de celle dans une des chambres et se jeta dans son lit, s'endormant pour revivre encore une fois le cauchemar de sa vie.

La silhouette présente dans la cuisine le rejoignit et l'observa allongé, tout habillé, en train de dormir. Elle se rapprocha et lui caresse les cheveux de sa main mate. Elle le déshabilla, ne lui laissant qu'un caleçon et l'installa confortablement sous les couvertures. Elle ressortit, fermant délicatement la porte et redescendit un étage pour se dirigé dans la chambre occupée.

Là, la silhouette vit une magnifique jeune femme rousse en chaise roulante. Elle aurait semblée morte si ses yeux ne laissaient passer toutes ses émotions. Elle était inquiète. La silhouette lui sourit et la porta jusqu'au lit.

« Il va bien. » prononça une voix grave. « Il va aussi bien qu'avant, si on peut appeler ça ''aller bien''. Cette nuit vous a détruit tous les deux. Surement plus lui que toi, même si cela ne se voit pas. »

Dans les yeux de la femme, une grande lueur d'inquiétude brilla.

« Je veille sur lui Gin'. Je veillerais toujours sur vous deux. »

Ses yeux reflétèrent alors son amour pour l'homme en face d'elle. Ce dernier se pencha sur elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle inanimé de la femme.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. »

_/DM\_

Le blond passa ainsi une semaine avec Harry. Il était apaisé par la présence du brun et ne souhaitait plus le mettre en danger. Il était un monstre, mais il voulait le protéger. Il savait qu'à cause de sa mission, le serveur allait finir sous les feux de son maître. Il redoutait de plus en plus la finalité de sa mission. Draco avait essayé de lui dire, mais il n'avait pas pu. Le brun ne l'aurait pas cru.

Ce dernier essayait à chaque instant d'expliquer ses pensées. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qui le tourmentait et Draco s'en trouvait un peu inquiet. Harry semblait distant à cause de cela, même un peu triste. Jasmine les observait avec un sourire amusée à chaque fois qu'elle était présente. Elle ressemblait à une mère poule avec Harry, pourtant le brun ne s'en rendait pas compte. Cependant, elle paraissait aussi perturbée par l'attitude du serveur. Ce fut pourquoi, au bous d'une semaine de silence mutuel, Draco décida de parler à Harry à la fermeture du café le samedi à 19 heures :

« Harry. Je j'ai… moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire… Je… Enfin. » le sorcier ne savait vraiment pas comment engager la conversation.

« Veux-tu venir manger chez moi ? » le coupa le brun aussi mal-à-l'aise que le blond et assez nerveux.

Draco acquiesça et en ce mois de décembre, il neigea tout le long du chemin. Tous deux restèrent silencieux. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble assez vieux. Harry tapa le mot de passe et ils rentrèrent. Le brun habitait au premier étage, au numéro 3. Son appartement n'était pas bien grand, une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une salle de vie, mais il était convivial. Il fit s'installer le blond dans le canapé et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Draco mal à l'aise, seul, décida de le suivre quelques minutes plus tard. Il découvrit Harry en train de parler à son serpent tout en cuisinant. Cependant, les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche ressemblaient plus à des sifflements qu'à des paroles.

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul. La seule personne qu'il n'est jamais vu parler de cette manière était le Dark Lord. Trop abasourdi, il ne remarqua même pas que le brun s'était tourné vers lui et tentait vainement de cacher le reptile, une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

« Il s'agit d'Anguis je présume ? » demanda-t-il après avoir repris contenance.

Harry acquiesça et Draco se rapprocha du brun. Le serpent était enroulé autour de son bras droit. Il força l'homme en face de lui à lui montrer l'animal.

« Tu me comprends ? » s'enquit-il auprès du serpent sous l'œil abasourdi de son vis-à-vis.

Contre toute attente, le serpent hocha la tête. Le blond eut un sourire mesquin et reprit :

« Moins bien que ton maître je suppose, mais tu me comprends c'est déjà ça. Alors nous allons établir un petit traité toi et moi. Tu ne me mords pas, je ne t'embroche pas. Ça te va ? »

Le serpent siffla quelque chose à Harry qui observait le blond avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il sortit enfin de son mutisme en disant :

« Anguis est d'accords, mais si tu me fais du mal, il outrepassera le marché. »

« Bien, nous avons un accord donc ! »

Draco caressa le crane de l'animal et ce dernier en profita pour s'enrouler autour de son bras.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tous les reptiles s'enroulent sans cesse autour de moi ? » s'agaça-t-il à haute voix.

De nouveau un sifflement lui répondit et le brun lui traduisit :

« Il semblerait que tu ais la même odeur qu'eux. Un peu comme moi, mais en plus fort. »

Le Deatheater acquiesça et, tandis que le brun prenait des tasses de café, alla s'installer dans le salon. Profitant de l'absence du serveur, Draco demanda au serpent :

« Jure de ne pas répéter à Harry ma question. »

Le reptile d'abord sceptique acquiesça voyant l'air suppliant de l'humain.

« Est-ce qu'il sait pour la magie ? »

Le serpent eut un instant d'arrête et finalement fit un signe de dénégation. Le blond soupira perdu. Comment une personne pouvait-elle être Parselmouth sans être sorcière ? Ou alors, le brun avait réussi à passer outre les ficelles du ministère et de Hogwarts. C'était surprenant, mais d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, on l'aurait trouvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Donc, avant que la trace ne soit imposée à tous les sorciers mineurs et peu de temps après que la magie du château ne désigne les nouveaux sorciers. Peut-être était-il passé pour mort et son prénom avait-t-il été rayé de la liste, supposa le blond.

Il se demanda s'il devait le lui annoncer ou attendre un peu. Il préféra voir ce que le brun voulait lui dire avant de ne lui faire peur en le lui avouant. Il n'était peut-être pas sorcier…Mais c'était peu probable.

Le brun revint alors. Draco laissa derrière lui ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le sourire immense qui ornait le visage de son hôte. Il le tendit une assiette de patte et des couverts. Le blond les accepta et Harry s'assit à côté de lui, avec son propre repas.

« Bon, ce ne sera pas du niveau de Jasmine, mais je ne suis pas chef moi ! » lui lança-t-il joyeusement.

Draco répondit à sa bonne humeur avec un peu moins d'entrain. Ils mangèrent alors en discutant de tout et de rien. Draco peu habitué à se nourrir sur une table basse, mangea lentement. Finalement, alors qu'il finissait et que son hôte lui demandait s'il voulait quelque chose d'autre, Draco niant de la tête, il se demanda comment aborder le sujet. Harry repartit dans la cuisine afin de ranger la vaisselle. Puis il revint et se réinstalla. Il se tourna alors vers le blond, le regard inquisiteur.

« Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Je… Avant, j'aimerai savoir ce que toi tu voulais me dire. »

« Ah… » soupira le serveur tout en reposant sa tasse de café sur la table basse. «… ça »

« Oui. »

« C'est…compliqué… » débuta le brun. « Tu sais tu es le premier à ne pas avoir fuis lorsque tu m'as vu parler avec Anguis, ou fuir tout cours devant mon serpent… Et, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on se voit et discute tous les jours,… et tu es très beau, enfin ça tu le sais… » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Tout le monde le sait ! » répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence. « Cependant, toi aussi tu es très agréable à regarder. »

« Et tu es aussi très gentils, ta conversation est agréable, tu ne m'as pas pris en pitié lorsque je t'ai dit que ma famille m'avait abandonné à mes cinq ans… » continua le brun tout en se rapprochant du blond.

« Que cherches-tu à me dire ? » demanda Draco plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Je crois… Enfin, maintenant j'en suis sûr… » bégaya Harry.

Draco aurait pu trouver amusant le fait que le serveur, si grand et fort, semble perdre tous ses moyens pour lui dire de simples mots, cependant, il commençait à se demander si le brun n'avait pas de graves problèmes. Il tenta donc de faire un sourie engageant au brun pour qu'il se confit, mais sa réaction surprit grandement le blond.

Harry se pencha vers lui lentement, semblant chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux et soupira. Il allait pour se retirer lorsqu'une étrange lueur passa dans son regard. Draco aurait pu la croire désespérée, si le serveur n'avait pas un sourire aux lèvres. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond qui ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça. Cette réaction fit sourire davantage le brun qui reprit confiance en lui.

Draco ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait quitter les yeux verts pétillants de son vis-à-vis. Il décida de détacher son regard de celui hypnotisant du brun, mais ne put le faire dériver plus loin que ses lèvres. Son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur, ce qui fit sursauter le blond. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, pas depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant. Il n'était pas censé ressentir des choses.

Harry sembla ressentir sa peur. Son sourire se fana rapidement et il s'éloigna à regret du blond.

« Tu as compris. » déclara-t-il tout en se levant.

Draco lui lança un regard perdu alors que le serpent s'enroulait autour de son bras et le serrait plus que ne le tolérait sa circulation sanguine. Cependant, le Deatheater se leva rapidement, rejetant au passage le reptile, et rattrapa le serveur. Il le retint pas le bras et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui résigné du brun.

« Compris quoi ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry plus que surpris.

« Je suis censé avoir compris quoi ? » répéta le sorcier.

« Et bien… Ne me force pas à le dire. Je me suis assez humilié comme ça ! » s'agaça le brun alors qu'il tentait de le forcer à le lâcher.

« Non ! » cria presque désespérément le blond. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… »

« Bien sûr que si, tu étais terrifié ! Pour quelle autre raison aurais-tu pu avoir peur ? »

« Parce que… » commença le blond avec force.

« Tu vois… tu sais. »

« Bon ! Tu vas m'écouter sale imbécile ! » s'exclama le blond tout en forçant le brun à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Le brun se laissa faire et observa curieusement Draco. Ce dernier resta debout devant lui et se lança :

« Je… Je n'ai techniquement pas la possibilité de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une seule émotion liée ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'amour. »

« Tu me prends pour un con ? » s'enquit le brun qui semblait assez en colère.

« Non ! » s'écria le blond ce qui sembla calmer Harry. « Comme toi qui peut parler aux serpents, moi normalement je ne peux plus aimer. »

« Cependant, tu pouvais avant, non ? » essaya de comprendre le brun.

« Oui. Mais après certains évènements, je n'ai plus pu. Je n'aime même plus ma mère. »

« Et ? En quoi cela a rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

« Je… J'aime ton sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que mon cœur ne s'était pas manifesté et j'ai… j'ai eu peur. » confia le blond son regard toujours fixé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier dévoila de nouveau son magnifique sourire et Draco sentit de nouveau son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il rosit un peu et face à cette réaction, Harry se leva pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Tu es sûr de n'être capable d'aimer personne ? »

« Je…Normalement. » acquiesça Draco.

« Normalement, ce qui veut dire qu'il pourrait y avoir des exceptions ? » continua le brun tout en passant de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

« Peut-être. »

« Alors j'ai ma chance. » affirma-t-il alors qu'il se penchait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Draco fut extrêmement surpris mais une étrange chaleur se rependit alors en lui et il répondit au baiser. Harry se détacha de lui avec un petit sourire et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Le sorcier fut déstabilisé, puis il plissa les yeux et cria presque :

« Ne me mens pas ! »

« C'est la vérité ! » se défendit le brun.

« Non, tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu ne sais… »

« J'en sais assez pour savoir que je t'aime. » le contredit-il avec aplomb.

« Non ! Tu ne connais qu'une partie de moi. Lorsque tu découvriras l'autre tu… » _tu seras mort._ A cette pensée, le blond sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris lorsqu'il constata que c'était des larmes.

« Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive, Draco. » affirma Harry avec une telle détermination que le sorcier n'eut qu'une envie, le croire.

Le serveur le prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec plus de passion et d'amour encore. Il le franchit la barre des lèvres du blond et approfondit le baiser. Finalement, à bous de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Harry enserra la taille du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je vais te montrer combien je t'aime. »

Puis il le poussa vers sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit et se positionna sur lui. La dernière pensée cohérente du blond fut qu'il ne rentrerait sûrement pas chez lui avant de se perdre dans un plaisir infinie, le brun le dominant.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla dans le bras du serveur. Il l'observa un moment, ses cils noirs son nez fins, ses cheveux en bataille et sa bouche pulpeuse. Il se sentait bien, à sa place. Son cœur était si chaud. Il repensa alors à ce que Blaise lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué être amoureux de Ginny. Il se surprit à comparer ses sensations à ça. C'était exactement la même chose. Il voulait protéger le brun et cherchait sa protection. Il aimait le sourire du serveur, sa conversation, sa présence.

Il écarquilla les paupières lorsqu'il comprit qu'il aimait Harry, tout simplement. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir aimer le brun. Il eut peur, ce n'était pas normal. Il voulut partir, pourtant, il était si bien dans ses bras. Alors il resta là, admirant le brun dormir. Il profita du moment.

Mais comme tout bon moment, ce dernier eut une fin. Il se rappela de sa mission. Sa gorge se serra. Il devait protéger Harry. Il tenta de trouver une solution. Il se dit que de toutes manières, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient venir. Qu'il avait encore le temps. Il en parlerait à Blaise, après qu'il lui ait reproché de ne pas être rentré. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, il ne le lâcherait pas.

Sur cette décision, il posa ses lèvres sur le front du brun, relevant ses cheveux aux passages. Lorsqu'il se retira, il vit ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce fait lui glaça le sang d'horreur. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car le brun se réveilla et lui sourit. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées s'envolèrent et il lui sourit en retour.

Harry s'enquit sur sa santé, il n'avait apparemment jamais eu une expérience avec un homme. Draco eut un regard amusé et le rassura, il pourrait s'asseoir. Le serveur en fut soulagé mais garda un œil inquisiteur sur lui. Ceci dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'appartement. Dans la rue, le blond n'en put plus d'être fixé par le serveur et demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est que… Tu… Enfin, on a couché ensemble, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu as accepté de devenir mon petit-ami. » fit-il remarqué.

« Ah bon ? » fut étonné Draco.

« Heu… Et bien en tout cas c'est ce que l'on m'a dit. » expliqua Harry alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte du café.

« J'accepte d'être ton petit ami. » répondit alors le sorcier.

Le brun, la porte refermée, lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Il se sépara de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille tandis que le blond rougissait.

« Ravi de le savoir. »

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, ne se rendant pas compte que l'écriteau ''ouvert'' était placé sur la porte. Le baiser dura un certain temps et fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

« Excusez-nous. » commença la voix d'une fille que Draco connaissait assez bien. « Nous voudrions réserver des places pour des amis qui arriverons après. »

Harry leur sourit alors que Draco se cachait, son visage dans son torse, la main du brun sur ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr ! Combien de personne ? »

« Ne serons normalement 20. » répondit la voix d'un homme que le blond désespéra d'entendre.

« Bien, allez-vous installer. J'arrive tout de suite, le temps de… Enfin vous voyez ! » s'exclama le brun d'une humeur si joyeuse que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'entacher.

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent vers une table du fond et Harry conduisit Draco dans les vestiaires. Celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était aujourd'hui. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire. Le brun le regarda inquiet et Draco lui demanda, l'implorant presque :

« Je vais partir puis revenir. Lorsque je reviendrai, je veux que tu fasses exactement tout ce que je te dirais. Tout. Sans exception. »

« Je ne… »

« Harry ! Promet-moi de faire ce que je te dirai. » supplia Draco tout en essayant d'avoir une voix ferme et des larmes commençant à couler de ses joues.

« Je te le promet. » acquiesça le serveur alors qu'il se rapprochait du blond et essuyait ses larmes.

« Souvient-toi ce que tu m'as dit hier. »

« Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. » le rassura Harry.

Le blond lui fit un pal sourire. Il aurait voulu que cela soit vrai. Il embrassa chastement le brun avant de partir, fermant la porte. Il observa les alentours et décida de transplaner, c'était beaucoup plus prudent. Il jeta cependant un coup d'œil à la salle où il vit une vingtaine de personnes, tous membres de l'Ordre du Phéonix.

Il se retrouva rapidement chez lui. Blaise était dans la cuisine, faisant à manger. Lorsqu'il le vit, il commença à lui crier dessus mais le blond le fit taire.

« Prend ta baguette et vient avec moi. »

« Quoi ?! Non, ce serait du suicide ! Tu sais bien que le Lord me recherche ! » s'exclama le basané.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu le fasses sortir. Fait le partir. Tu n'auras pas à te monter, juste à transplaner. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Juste, va au café et ramène Harry ici. Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit caché sous le bar du café. Prend le avec toi, force le s'il le faut. Mais fait-le ! »

Blaise le dévisagea un moment, fronça les sourcils et soupira.

« D'accords, je vais demander à Lupin de surveiller les gosses. » concéda-t-il.

Draco fit un signe de la main montrant qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il cria : « Mais toi en costume, si tu arrives pendant la bataille, que tu ne sois pas blessé. Et prend la cape ! »

Il transplana alors directement dans la salle de réunion du manoir Riddle et se retrouva face à face avec Voldemort. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et déclara : « Ils sont au café. Seuls certains sont là. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Dumbledor, Alastor Maugrey et d'autres plus anciens ne participent pas. C'est une réunion clandestine de l'Ordre. »

« J'étais certain qu'il y avait des tensions au sein de leur organisation. Dumbledor a perdu toute crédibilité lorsqu'Harry Potter est mort. »

A ce nom, Draco eut un sursaut, comme si une information lui manquait. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la situation actuel. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu se produire, mais il avait réussi à tomber amoureux d'Harry Towler. Il secoua cependant la tête entendant le Lord appeler tous ses Deatheaters et leur expliquant ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Le sorcier allait devoir la jouer serrée. Il voulait protéger Harry, reconnu muggle, lors d'un raide où le Lord Noir serait présent. Si ce dernier le trouvait, Harry était mort. Comme il voudrait le sauver, lui-même était mort ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas laissé ça arriver. Il releva alors la tête, métamorphosa ses vêtements en robes noires. Il mit son masque et transplana au signal du Lord. Il devait rester concentrer.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que cela n'a pas déçu vos espérances._**

**_A dans deux semaines !_**


	3. Harry Towler

**_Salut la compagnie !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K Rowling !_**

**_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ont mis cette fiction en favoris ou l'ont juste lu ! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous ait plus autant !_**

**_RAR anonyme :_**

_**SIRIA : **Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Je pense faire 7 chapitres normalement. Mais tout est détaillé sur mon profil._

**_melissa :_**_ M__erci pour tous ces compliments. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes. Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !__  
_

**_adenoide :_**_ J'aime beaucoup tous les surnoms que tu donnes à ces petits gens. Alors, pour tes questions, tous est dans ce chapitre ! Et c'est vrai que s'il se révoltaient ils gagneraient, cependant, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont d'accords à la base. Merci pour ta review !_

**_X-1984-X :_**_ Merci pour ta review et ta sincérité. Mais je te rassure, tu auras un peu plus de détaille de l'enfance d'Harry, par la suite. Mais je n'en dit pas plus sinon je casse tout mon suspens. En tout cas, j'espère que ta curiosité sera un peu comblé par ce chapitre._

**_Bon, ne vous faisons pas attendre plus longtemps !_**

**_Voici la suite, bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

''_A force d'être optimiste, on en oublie d'être pessimiste.''_

_Ma mère m'avait souvent dit cela dans ma jeunesse. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi. A l'époque j'étais toujours plutôt du genre à voir le verre à moitié vide qu'à moitié plein. J'aurais compris qu'elle me dise : ''A force d'être pessimiste, on en oublie d'être optimiste.'' Je pensais qu'eux aussi allaient m'abandonné comme mes deux précédentes familles. J'étais bizarre. Pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas fait mais je continuais de voir le noir partout. _

_Cependant, aujourd'hui je crois comprendre. J'étais tellement heureux, tellement optimiste par cette relation que je n'avais pas compris les mises en garde. Pourtant il a essayé de me prévenir. Je lui en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit, mais l'aurai-je cru ? Je ne voyais seulement que mon premier amour répondant à mes avances et non le mec stressé prêt à commettre un meurtre. Celui se trouvant devant moi, m'ayant attaché, bâillonné et balancé sous le bar._

_(HT)_

Harry, incapable de bouger observait avec effarement le blond qui s'éloignait et remettait son masque. Il n'avait rien compris. Il était en train de servir, puis des hommes en noirs étaient apparus de nul par. Il avait senti qu'on le tirait et avait opposé une résistance. Cependant, son kidnappeur avait parlé, et son monde s'était écroulé.

« Calme-toi Harry, suis-moi je t'en prie. » lui chuchotait Draco tout en le tirant à sa suite.

Il vit alors des jets rouges et verts, des hommes et des femmes tomber à terre. Vraisemblablement morts. Il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Il se débâtit et le blond le lâcha. Il courut mais sentit des cordes l'attacher, alors il cria. Le blond le reprit avec lui et, le pointant d'un bout de bois, le bâillonna. Il le plaça sous le bar et lui intima :

« Ne bouge pas. Reste caché. Quelqu'un va venir te chercher. Va avec lui ! »

Harry le foudroya du regard alors qu'il repartait. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que le blond faisait là ? Pourquoi ces personnes se battaient-elles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Le brun vit alors un corps être propulsé au-dessus de lui et s'écrouler. Il se rapprocha de la personne. Il avait des cheveux bruns et étaient assez grand. Quelques cicatrices barraient son visage. Harry tenta de trouver son pouls, en vain. Il était mort. Le brun se redressa alors observant le spectacle de l'autre côté du bar avec effarement. Ces gens se battaient dans le café, une vraie guerre faisait rage. Tous défendaient leur vie. Les visages découverts lançaient pour la plus par des éclairs rouges et ceux avec les masques, comme Draco, des éclairs verts.

Il chercha alors son blond du regard. Il le vit, en prise avec deux visages découverts, la jeune femme et le jeune homme étant arrivés les premiers. Il leur lança des éclairs rouges et tous deux tombèrent aux sols tandis qu'il lançait un éclair vert à un autre visage découvert. Il était en train de voir son petit-ami tuer des personnes. Tous ses morts, dans le café… Il fit un pas en arrière et sentit quelques choses craquer. Il avait marché sur le nez du brun mort. Il n'en put plus et vomit le peu qu'il avait mangé le matin. Il était bien faible devant la mort.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir son épaule. C'était un masqué, comme Draco. Ce dernier retira alors son masque, dévoilant un être à la peau basané.

« Je suis avec Draco, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Viens avec moi. » le pressa l'homme en noir mais il ne bougeait pas. « Putain, je ne devrais pas être ici, si je me fais prendre je suis mort alors viens ! » le supplia-t-il

Harry ne comprenait plus rien et dans ce brouillard de pensée, il se rappela de sa promesse. Il devait suivre cet homme, même si ce que faisait le blond était abject, même s'il se sentait mal, Draco voulait le protéger. Enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait. Alors il se releva et acquiesça. Il sentit le basané défaire ses liens et le tirer à sa suite. Pourtant, ils ne purent aller bien loin car un être sans masque cria, pointant de sa baguette le basané :

« Stupéfix ! »

L'homme tomba raide. Harry le suivant dans sa chute. Leur assaillant se détourna de lui pour s'occuper d'un autre homme en noir. Harry fut surpris de voir que le basané était complétement rigide. Il le traina donc à sa suite derrière le bar. Il vit que l'homme avait dans sa main une drôle de cape. Car il ne voyait plus sa main justement. Il la prit et en recouvrit le corps du basané, se souvenant de ses paroles. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve. Il avait la possibilité de sauver quelqu'un, alors il la saisissait. Il y avait déjà bien assez de mort comme ça.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre sous la cape, pour se cacher, qu'un homme en noir lui attrapait le bras et le trainait. Il tentait de se débattre, mais la poigne de l'homme était forte. Il se retrouva devant tous les masqués non-morts qui l'observèrent étrangement. Il vit derrière eux que tous ses clients étaient morts ou presque, certain ayant disparu. Il y avait cependant, toujours vivant, les deux premiers arrivants, bâillonnés et attachés, le regardant avec effarement tout en tentant de se défaire de leur liens.

« J'ai trouvé le muggle Maître ! » s'écria l'homme le balançant en avant tellement fort qu'Harry eut du mal à rester debout.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux yeux incroyablement rouge et aux cheveux noirs se présenta à lui, l'observant avec un sourire qui rendit le brun étrangement nerveux et lui fit avoir atrocement mal à sa cicatrice au front. Pourtant, il n'en montra rien. S'il avait appris une chose lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait pas montré au plus fort qu'on avait peur d'eux lors d'une situation de faiblesse. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à l'homme qui pointa sa baguette vers lui et commença à dire :

« En… »

« Endoloris ! » le coupa Draco.

Harry sentit alors toutes les fibres de son être le broyer. Cela le fit tomber à genoux. Il souffrait tellement qu'il poussa un cri. Cependant, aussi vite que la douleur était arrivée, elle disparut. Il foudroya du regard le blond alors que ce dernier retirait son masque et le regardait d'un air impassible. L'homme aux yeux rouges observait de son regard psychopathe Draco qui se plaça à ses côtés. Il allait pointer sa baguette vers lui lorsque le blond parla de nouveau :

« Comprenez-moi Maître. Je ne pouvais laisser passer à ce muggle son impertinence à mon égard. J'ai dû supporter pendant un long mois sa compagnie et sa conversation. Je ne pouvais désaimant pas vous laisser le corriger à ma place. »

L'homme eut le plus sadique des sourires de la terre alors que le cœur d'Harry se brisait à l'entente de ses mots. Il ne voulait pas le protéger mais se venger ? Tout n'avait été que comédie ? L'homme plaça sa main dans le dos du blond et l'incita :

« Alors je te laisse te défouler. »

Draco leva sa baguette vers lui et sa détermination vacilla. Le brun se redressa fier, montrant qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui l'on pouvait jouer aussi facilement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, il savait que le blond l'avait trompé. Il lui lança un regard haineux. Et cela sembla, avec les paroles d'encouragement de l'homme aux yeux rouges, l'inciter à relancer l'éclair rouge.

Ce dernier frappa Harry à l'épaule et il sentit de nouveau ses entrailles bouillir. Il tint un peu plus longtemps face à la douleur mais ne put s'empêcher de se déchirer les cordes vocales au bout de quelques minutes. La torture lui sembla durer des heures alors que tous se délectaient du spectacle. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, Draco arrêta la lumière. L'homme brun fronça les sourcils et s'enquit :

« Et bien, qu'attend-tu ? Tue-le ! » le pressa-t-il alors que dans les limbes de la douleurs, Harry tentait de rester conscient.

« Je préfèrerai le garder encore un peu. Quoi que j'en dise, le café qu'il servait était délicieux et j'ai besoin d'un nouvel elfe de maison. Le manoir est vraiment grand et je ne crois pas que l'Ordre ait eu la bonne idée de le nettoyer. Je ne peux continuer à vivre dans de telles conditions. » réfléchit le blond à haute voix.

Alors qu'il disait ces paroles, toutes les personnes présentes, non-prisonnières, explosèrent de rire. Harry retenait avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

« Quelle bonne idée. Garde-le ! » accepta l'homme aux yeux rouges.

« Je vous remercie Maître. Kreature et Dobby seront ravis d'avoir un laquais pour les aider. »

Sur ces paroles qui de nouveau déclenchèrent l'hilarité générale, Draco se rapprocha du brun qui s'exclama :

« Ne me touche pas sale meurtrier ! »

Ces paroles semblèrent blesser le blond, mais Harry, dans sa rage ne le remarqua pas. Il sentit qu'on le bâillonnait et l'attachait. Il se débattit un moment, les hommes se moquant encore de lui et Draco gardant son mur de glace sur le visage. Le maître du blond sembla donner le signal de départ car tous disparurent exceptés un homme et les deux prisonniers. Draco qui observait Harry tristement soupira et se tourna vers le dernier présent qui le fixait d'un air étrange.

« Garde-les Severus. Attend-moi, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Harry. »

L'homme aux cheveux gras acquiesça tout en ajoutant :

« Je me disais aussi que ton comportement était étrange. »

Draco ne répondit rien et retira au brun ce qui l'empêchait de parler. Harry en profita pour continuer à exprimer son opinion :

« Connard, ordure, meurtrier, salopard, … »

« Harry, où est Blaise ? L'homme qui était censé venir te chercher, où est-il ? » s'enquit Draco faisant fit du débit intarissable d'insultes du serveur.

Ce dernier se tut et foudroya du regard le blond. Cependant, devant l'insistance et l'inquiétude de son vis-à-vis, il céda.

« Derrière le bar, sous une cape étrange. »

Draco partit alors et il put voir que plus aucun corps ne recouvrait le sol du café. Il leva un sourcil surpris et observa les deux prisonniers et le compagnon du blond.

« Comment avez-vous pu nous trahir ? » se scandalisait le roux.

« Dumbledore avait confiance en vous ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ! Je ne vous pensais pas aussi abject Professeur ! » compléta hargneusement la jeune femme.

« Vous saurez Miss Granger, qui si VOUS, vous aviez eu confiance en Dumbledore, nous n'en serions pas là ! »

« Pas là ?! » s'exclama la femme.

« Comment osez-vous ?! »

« J'ai transmis cette information au Lord comme étant insignifiante. Vous en parliez dans les couloirs comme d'une petite balade. Cependant, il l'a prise à cœur. Je ne pensais pas que la moitié de l'Ordre n'avait pas confiance en les plus expérimentés. » se défendit l'homme tout en les fusillant du regard.

Harry devait l'avouer, l'homme était impressionnant. Draco arriva alors avec le basané. Ce dernier s'excusait auprès de lui.

« Bien, allons-y. Avant que des muggles ne viennent. » déclara le blond.

Sur ces paroles, il attrapa le bras d'Harry alors que le dit Blaise prenait celui de la femme et que le Professeur prenait celui du roux. Ils atterrirent alors, lui et le blond, dans une chambre richement décorée, les quatre autres ayant disparu. Il eut de nouveau une envie de vomir tellement la sensation était ignoble. Il vacilla, le blond le retenant. Puis Draco le relâcha et son masque se fissura. Son regard fut alors si vide et si triste qu'Harry voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu tuer des hommes et des femmes. Il ne pouvait aimer un meurtrier, son kidnappeur. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il l'exécrait presque. Il… Pourquoi avait-il accepté de sortir avec lui ? Pour se moquer davantage ? Il devait bien en rire ! Pourtant, le visage qu'il affichait avait l'air très loin de la gaité.

Le blond se rapprocha alors de lui, mais il fit un mouvement de recul. Draco déglutit et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il eut un sursaut de peur. Il se souvenait de ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois. Cependant, cette fois-ci le meurtrier le détacha.

« Harry… Je… » tenta le blond tout en tendant sa main vers lui.

Cependant le brun la lui frappa et le dévisagea du regard.

« Tu me dégoutes… Comment as-tu pu jouer ainsi avec moi ?! Comment oseras-tu te regarder dans une glace après ce que tu viens de faire ? » lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Draco sembla incrédule face à ses paroles. Il eut un sourire amer et son regard se fit plus dur.

« Vois-tu… moi au moins je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne sais pas tenir. »

Sur cette parole, il se retourna et s'en alla. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers le brun qui le foudroyait du regard.

« Ceci est ta chambre. Tu as la possibilité de te déplacer librement dans la maison, mais n'en sort sous aucun prétexte. »

« Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici prisonnier ! » cracha-t-il à son encontre.

« Si, je peux. J'enverrais même Dobby chercher tes affaires puis résigner ton baille. Je te demanderai d'écrire ta lettre de démission à Jasmine pour que je n'aie pas à le faire. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce laissant un Harry totalement stupéfait et bouillonnant de rage. Comment avait-il pu être un tel idiot ? Le blond était si froid et si… Il se souvint du visage qu'il lui avait montré lorsqu'ils venaient d'arriver. Sa haine et son attachement combattirent un certain temps. Il en pleura de désespoir. Sa vie était fichue, à cause d'un stupide béguin, du premier de sa vie, et, il avait espéré, du dernier. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir une deuxième fois.

Il se tourna alors et observa plus en détails la pièce. Elle était rouge, assez grande avec un lit à baldaquin. L'armoire était en bois massif et une deuxième porte donnait sur une salle de bain assez spacieuse. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là de son plein grès et du discourt peu chaleureux que venait d'avoir le blond à son encontre. Il retint un cri de rage avant de frapper avec force le rebord du lit de son pied. Il ne put cette fois retenir le cri de douleur qu'il eut. Il sautilla un instant dans la pièce avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas confortable. Il vit alors sur le bois de lit, des traits faits au couteau, comptant ici les mois.

Il ne devait pas être le premier à avoir à subir cela. Pourtant, son idée fut vite balayée lorsqu'il vit à côté des gravures marqués : _à être le petit canard_. C'était les marques du propriétaire. Remarquant cela, il observa avec plus de précision la chambre. A force de chercher, il découvrit que l'ancien locataire était Sirius Black, selon des livres de classes assez vieux. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu ici. Harry se surprit à espérer qu'il n'ait plus eu à supporter sa famille.

Sa découverte l'avait calmé. Il se décida donc à essayer de partir. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de s'enfuir. Il ouvrit donc la porte très doucement. Cependant cette dernière grinçait fortement et il poussa un juron. Un petit 'pop' le surprit alors qu'il sortait. Mais, voyant l'état de la bâtisse, il ne s'étonna pas que le bois craque sous son poids. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de poser un deuxième pied hors de la chambre.

« Voici les affaires de Monsieur Harry Towler, Monsieur ! » déclara vivement une voix aiguë.

Harry sursauta et poussa un cri peu viril avant de se retourner une main sur le cœur. Au milieu de la chambre se tenait sa petite table basse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche stupéfait lorsqu'il vit que sur cette dernière se tenaient tous ses autres meubles, miniaturisés.

« J'ai disposé les vêtements de Monsieur Harry Towler dans l'armoire, Monsieur ! » reprit la voix avec entrain.

Le brun sursauta de nouveau et constata que la voix disait vraie. Il tomba alors son regard sur une petite créature avec de longues oreilles pointues et un étrange nez. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de bégayer :

« Que…Qu'est-ce…ce que tu…es ? »

« Je m'appelle Dobby, je suis l'elfe de maison de monsieur Draco. »

Le serveur ne sachant pas quoi faire et un peu déstabilisé lui tendit la main et dit : « Enchanté. »

Harry, même s'il était peu doué dans la lecture du langage corporel des créatures étranges, pouvait bien voir les étoiles briller dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis alors qu'il lui prenait la main. L'elfe disparut alors dans un 'pop' sonore et le brun le chercha en tournant autour de lui.

« _Le jeune Harry a l'air bien stupide à faire ainsi la toupie. »_ siffla une voix qui était bien connue pour le serveur.

Il reconnut rapidement la sensation que lui procuraient les écailles d'Anguis sur sa peau tandis qu'il s'enroulait autour de sa jambe et remontait lentement pour arriver sur son bras. Harry souffla soulagé, il avait eu peur que le blond ne confine son ami, ne le relâche dans les bois, ou pire ne le tue. Il serra son compagnon contre lui et demanda :

« _Alors, prêt à t'échapper ? »_

_« Non. » _fut la trop courte réponse d'Anguis.

Harry se figea de surprise avant de papillonner des yeux stupidement. « _Comment ça 'non' ? »_

_« Non, comme non je ne t'aiderais pas à t'enfuir. »_

_« Peux-tu répéter ? Je crois ne pas avoir bien compris. » _reprit le brun assez blessé que même son meilleur ami lui ordonne, certes à sa façon, de rester dans cette foutue maison.

Anguis secoua la tête tout en roulant des yeux, enfin se fut l'impression qu'eut Harry avant de siffler agacé : « _Le jeune Harry est en sécurité dans cette demeure. Draco Malfoy a eu l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait avant de m'amener ici. »_

_« Alors tu sais ce qu'il a fait ! » _rétorqua-t-il avec rage. « _Je refuse de rester davantage de temps prisonnier ici ! Je ne suis le larbin de personne. »_

_« Jeune inconscient stupide ! » _l'insulta avec énervement le serpent tandis qu'il se resserrait sur son bras. « _Tu es ici en sécurité. L'homme aux yeux rouges est un être cruel pour qui Draco Malfoy doit travailler. Draco Malfoy t'a sauvé d'une mort atroce et te garde ici afin de te protéger, car il sait que si l'homme aux yeux rouges découvre que tu n'es pas à son service, il te tuera ainsi que toutes les personnes de cette maison. »_

_« Foutaise ! C'est un meurtrier. » _nia avec conviction le jeune serveur.

« _Draco Malfoy m'a dit que tu réagirais de cette manière. Il te connait bien. »_ fit remarquer le reptile. « _Il m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais en penser ce que tu voulais, mais qu'il refusait de t'envoyer à une mort certaine. Donc que tu resterais ici. »_

_« Tu as du mal comprendre. » _coupa Harry tout en se dirigeant vers lit et en s'asseyant rageusement.

Anguis préféra se détacher de lui pour s'installer sur un des oreillers. Le serveur se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'était pas vrai. Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il… Il ne comprenait pas la manière de penser du blond, si ce qu'Anguis avait dit était vrai, il avait tout fait pour le protéger… Ces horribles paroles, aussi, auraient été pour masquer son envie de le protéger ? Harry désirait y croire. Anguis ne lui avait jamais menti. Cependant…, cependant il en avait assez d'espérer.

Il préférait rester pessimiste et tant pis. Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre un être capable de torturer quelqu'un afin de le sauver. Un être capable d'ôter la vie. Il aimait un foutu meurtrier. Car bien évidement, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé comme ça. Ce qu'il était naïf. Il était tombé amoureux lentement mais profondément et savoir que le blond était un assassin ni avait rien changé. Son cœur l'aimait, sa raison l'arborait.

Epuisé, il s'allongea sur le lit dans toute sa longueur et ferma les yeux. Il voulait se réveiller, sortir de ce songe destructeur pour sa conscience. Cependant, il s'endormit. Peut-être que dans quelque heure, cela ira mieux.

(HT)

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry était là. Il avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre et de voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. Il avait entendu le dénommé Blaise tenter de venir le voir mais il l'avait rembarré avec verve. Il ne voulait pas être là et il allait le leur faire comprendre. Au début, il n'avait pas non-plus voulu manger la nourriture que Dobby lui apportait. Cependant, il ne put rien faire contre le discourt d'Anguis et arrêta là sa grève de la faim. Il restait des heures assis dans un coin de la chambre, par terre. Il avait lu à peu près tous les livres présents dans la pièce. La magie existait, ou alors il devenait fou et Sirius Balck était un accro au surnaturel. Cependant, comme il s'agissait de livre scolaire, il ne doutait pas qu'il existe aussi une école pour les sorciers.

Il avait dû se faire une raison, il était tombé dans un monde de fou. A travers ses écris, son journal intime –bon ce n'était pas très poli mais il s'ennuyait lui-, il avait appris à connaitre Sirius, son meilleur ami James, et ses deux autres amis Remus –un loup-garou, vraiment ?- et Peter. Il ne savait pas comment avait fini leur histoire, leur amitié. A vrai dire, le journal durait de la deuxième à la sixième année. Sirius commençait à parler d'une certaine Lily lorsqu'il avait fini l'ouvrage. Il avait cherché avec détermination la suite mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait donc arrêté de lire, pensant en savoir déjà suffisamment sur les sortilèges, les potions -dont les livres étaient d'ailleurs quelque peu brulés-, l'école en elle-même, Hogwart s'il avait bien compris, et les dangers de ce monde.

Il se tenait donc assis, dans son petit coin n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de penser. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il se sentait mieux par terre, qu'allongé sur le lit ou installé sur le fauteuil. Il avait le vague souvenir que, lorsqu'il était petit, il était ainsi protéger. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à son enfance. Son enfance d'avant. Il leur avait tous menti. Il savait parfaitement qui était son ancienne famille, mais il n'avait pas voulu y retourner. Alors lorsque sa famille lui avait demandé son nom, il avait simplement dit Harry. A vrai dire, dans l'instant il ne saurait redire son vrai nom. Peut-être était-ce Poitier ? Portier ? Potier ? Il s'en fichait à vrai dire.

Comme l'ancien propriétaire, il avait été le petit canard dans la famille Dursley et ça il s'en rappelait très bien. Il se souvenait des privations de nourritures, des insultes, des tâches ménagères à faire, des airs en colère de sa famille lorsqu'ils se tournaient vers lui, de son cousin Dudley qui le martyrisait, de son oncle qui le frappait lorsqu'il faisait soi-disant de mauvaise chose, et surtout de l'indifférence de sa tante. La famille d'encore avant, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, aucune connaissance et à vrai dire, maintenant, il ne voulait même plus savoir. Il se souvenait de ce jour, le jour où Anguis l'avait mené à sa nouvelle famille.

S'il se rappelait bien, cela faisait de nombreuses semaines qu'il vivait entouré de serpent lorsque son ami lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé sa nouvelle famille. Harry se souvenait ne pas l'avoir cru mais avoir espérer qu'il dise vrai. Cela remontait à si loin….

_Le petit garçon brun ouvrit ses yeux verts en grands lorsqu'il découvrit, entourés de serpents deux humains. Il avait peur comme il était excité. Peut-être serait-ce sa nouvelle famille. Il s'avança précieusement et observa ses habits. Ils étaient sals, personne ne voudrait de lui comme cela. Pourtant, Anguis le pria de se dépêcher et il s'exécuta. Il l'avait lui. Ce fut la femme qui le repéra la première. Elle était grande, rousse, les yeux marrons. Le visage expressif et engageant. Elle laissa tomber une grande pince par terre avant de se précipiter vers lui et de l'entourer dans un tissu blanc et doux._

_« Mon pauvre choux tu dois être frigorifié ! Allez viens avec moi, nous allons te réchauffer. Tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud. » déclara-t-elle avec attention alors qu'Harry l'observait avec stupeur._

_Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit si attentionné avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il savait que la dame était gentille. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter puis des larmes rouler le long de ses joues._

_« Tu t'es perdu ? C'est ça ? » s'enquit la femme tout en le prenant dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. » lui chuchota-t-elle en guise de réconfort tout en le soulevant de sol alors qu'il passait ses petits bras autour de son cou._

_Il pleura encore un instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. Peut-être de soulagement, de douleur, en réponse à la pression qui était retombé. Il ne savait pas mais cela lui faisait du bien, alors il continua. Il continua en entendant la femme appeler son mari. Il continua alors qu'il se sentait choyé. Il continua jusqu'à s'endormir._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours dans les bras de la femme. Il se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'être là. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché ainsi. La rousse lui fit un sourire engageant et il se détendit. Il sentit qu'Anguis était toujours enroulé autour de son bras et humait l'air à intervalle régulier. Il dormait donc._

_Il vit alors un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs grisonnant et les traits tirés par la fatigue, l'observer avec ce regard tendre. Il se releva alors et la femme déclara :_

_« Viens, nous allons te faire prendre un bain. Arti, va chercher les vêtements de rechange de Julian. »_

_L'homme acquiesça et se leva alors qu'Harry se mettait sur ses jambes. Il grimaça alors se rappelant sa cheville douloureuse. La rousse le remarqua et le porta de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle de bain bleu et elle le déposa dans la baignoire. Elle l'aida à retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalons. Puis elle s'attaqua à son tee-shirt. Là, elle s'arrêta en plein élan. Le petit garçon se demanda ce qu'il se passait, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il baissa la tête, honteux comme il avait appris à le faire chez la girafe et le porc. Pourtant, son regard tomba sur celui d'Anguis qui le fixait un peu endormi. _

_Il remarqua que la femme avait le regard fixé sur le serpent. Il déglutit alors. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire Anguis. C'était son premier ami. Alors tant pis, même si la famille semblait gentille, s'ils ne les acceptaient pas tous les deux, ils partiraient. Il se recula alors serrant contre lui le serpent. La rousse sembla reprendre vie et s'écria :_

_« Non. Lâche-le. Il est très dangereux. »_

_Harry secoua de la tête. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Jamais. Il le lui avait dit._

_« C'est un Elaphe Oreocryptophis porphyracea coxi. Il est venimeux. » tenta de lui expliquer la femme._

_Cependant le brun ne voulait rien entendre. Il comprit que la femme ne comprenait pas alors il déclara d'une petite voix triste :_

_« C'est mon ami. C'est Anguis. » _

_La femme sembla fondre devant ses yeux humides et son regard suppliant car elle acquiesça et finit de le déshabiller. Elle le lava rapidement jouant avec le petit garçon et, avec un peu plus de réserve, le reptile. Finalement, il se retrouva affublé des vêtements du neveu de Arti, soigné par les bons soins de la rousse et installé dans le salon, un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Anguis était, lui, installé auprès de lui, sur un petit coussin sous le regard stupéfait d'Arti._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Les Elaphes ne se trouvent pas dans des climats pareils ! » fit-il remarquer à sa femme._

_« Nous en rediscuterons après veux-tu ? Pour l'instant nous avons un autre problème. » raisonna sa femme._

_« Oui. Tu as raison. » acquiesça-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers l'enfant. « Alors petit, je suis Artémis. Mais tu peux m'appeler Arti. Et voici ma femme, Caroline. »_

_« Tu peux m'appeler Carole. » rajouta-t-elle doucement. « Tu t'es perdu dans la forêt ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite._

_Harry acquiesça. Il était tombé dans la montagne et avait suivi Anguis jusque dans la forêt. L'homme reprit : « Tu dois avoir peur tout seul loin de ta famille. Nous allons t'aider à la retrouver. »_

_A ces mots, le sang d'Harry se figea. Retourner chez les Dursley ? Non. Il ne voulait pas, il…. Il sembla que sa crise de panique ne passe pas inaperçu car les deux adultes furent sur lui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et répéta avec désespoir :_

_« Ze veux pas… Veux pas…. Je veux pas y retourner… Pas là-bas… Pas avec eux…. »_

_Les deux adultes en semblèrent surpris mais acquiescèrent._

_« Nous ne te ramènerons pas. » affirma Arti. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_N'étant pas sur de la véracité de ses paroles, il répondit simplement : « Harry. »_

Oui, il avait eu de la chance. Après avoir passé quelques semaines avec eux. Ses parents avaient décidé de l'adopter. De peur de le perdre, ils allèrent directement à la marie lui faire des papiers tout en le nommant Harry Towler. Sa carte d'identité fut rapidement délivrée. L'homme qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas heureux de son poste ne regarda même pas l'enfant et lui fit ses papiers rapidement, ses parents ayant prétexté ne pas avoir d'acte de naissance car Caroline n'aurait pas accouché dans un service médical. Ce fut ainsi qu'il devint le fils de Caroline et Artémis Towler. Harry ne se souvenait pas bien de l'employé municipal en question mais Arti lui disait souvent qu'il était alcoolique et que c'était le seul à ne pas avoir pris parti aux recherches pour sauver un autre petit garçon qui s'était perdu quelques semaines auparavant à plusieurs dizaines kilomètres de là.

Par la suite, il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de ne pas retourner à Privet Drive. Il était allé voir, un jour, par curiosité. Il s'était baladé dans Little Whinging et avait vu sa soit-disante famille. Son ''cousin'' était encore plus bouffi qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et crétin qu'il ne se souvenait. Rien ne montrait qu'il avait un jour vécu dans cette maison et qu'il ait été regretté. Il n'était même pas entré préférant tout mettre de côté. Il était un Towler, point final. Il avait alors treize ans.

Après, il avait eu deux petites sœurs. Des jumelles dont il avait été tellement fier. Elles étaient ses petits trésors. Alice et Marie avaient, toutes deux, 10 ans cette année. Ils avaient 14 ans d'écart mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient complices et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu devenir l'homme qu'il était. Bien dans ses pompes, un peu plus sûr de lui. Repensant à sa famille, il se dit qu'il devait trouver un moyen de les prévenir de sa situation. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas les mettre en danger. Il repoussa alors l'idée de les tenir au courant loin dans son esprit.

Il se souvint alors de la lettre de résignation qu'il avait écrite à Jasmine. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il s'en voulait. Il avait abandonné la jeune femme. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client. Seuls les habitués venaient. Harry les connaissait tous depuis cinq ans maintenant. Pourtant, il avait vu passer d'autres personnes, des égarés, des vacanciers, des demandeurs d'emplois, aucuns ne revenaient finalement. Il n'y avait que ceux qui étaient là depuis cinq ans, depuis la création, lorsqu'il était trois et qu'ils attiraient la clientèle. Puis il y avait eu Draco. Harry se remémora la première fois que le blond avait passé les portes du café.

_Le brun était en train de faire un cocktail pour Anne et Carle, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ses deux-là, il était heureux qu'ils finissent enfin ensemble. Soudain, la petite cloche sonna. Il était 11h, et rare était les clients à cette heure. Il paria sur un égaré qui venait demander son chemin tout en consommant pour faire bonne figure, car ce n'était pas franchement l'époque des vacanciers. Il se retourna alors un sourire sur le visage lorsqu'il le vit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des cheveux aussi blanc, enfin blond. Il était assez grand, mince, un visage de toute évidence masculin bien que la finesse de ses traits ne prête à confusion. _

_Harry pouvait voir de petites cernes sous ses yeux, d'un argent incroyable. L'homme était tout de noir vêtu ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus blafard qu'il ne paraissait déjà. Le serveur trouva l'homme tous aussi fragile que fort, ce qui était assez étrange. De toute évidence, lorsqu'il se portait bien –car il était malade, on ne pouvait être aussi blanc de peau à en voir les veines naturellement- il devait posséder un charme fou. Le fantôme vivant se déplaça jusqu'à une table reculée, la seule table qu'Harry n'est jamais vu occupée d'ailleurs. Ce qui lui rappela que le café n'était jamais plein. Ce qui lui fit se demander comment l'entreprise avait pu résister à la fermeture._

_Il secoua la tête, inspirant un grand coup et remarqua que son regard était toujours fixé sur l'homme en noir qui avait sorti un journal. Un vieux journal, très vieux. Harry baissa lors les yeux lorsque son regard croisa celui du blond. Il n'était pas poli de dévisager ainsi ses clients. Très, très peu poli. D'ailleurs il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'homme l'hypnotisait à ce point. C'était vrai, il avait plutôt l'air d'un cadavre fraîchement conservé que d'un apollon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Anne et Carle qui observait le nouveau client avec un peu de pitié. Signe qu'il ne paraissait pas en bonne santé et ne devait pas vraiment provoquer de l'admiration. Bien que sa prestance reste sans égale. Harry se fustigea intérieurement et finit rapidement ses cocktails pour les amener à la table 4._

_Cela fait, il rassembla tout son self contrôle. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il admirait quelqu'un avec autant d'ardeur et il aurait préféré rester légèrement asexué plutôt que de passer pour un nécrophile. Il secoua la tête, l'homme en face de lui n'était pas mort. Il s'avança à bon pas et s'arrêta en face du blond. Comme il était nouveau, il débuta par son petit speech habituel :_

_« Bonjour, bienvenu au Cat's eyes. Je me nomme Harry. Que puis-je vous servir ? »_

_Le blond abaissa son journal et Harry eut juste le temps de voir la date et les gros titres qu'il disparut dans le manteau du client. 12 janvier 1994 : EN CE JOUR DU SURVIVANT LA GUERRE FRAPPE A NOS PORTES. Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une guerre, dix ans auparavant. Le blond devait venir de loin, probablement de Russie, qui sait ? Il avait peut-être un faible pour les étrangers finalement. Ce fait le rassura mais la réponse du blond le déçut plus que fortement._

_« Quelque chose de fort. » fut la réponse à l'accent très britannique du client._

_Bon, de toute évidence, il n'était pas étranger. Peut-être sa famille venait-elle de l'étranger, espéra le brun tout en acquiesçant et en répondant :_

_« Nous avons un bon café que je déconseille fortement l'après-midi ou le soir car il est très excitant. »_

_« Je me disais bien que vous n'aviez pas de FireWisky. » murmura le blond tout en retroussant le nez de…dégout ? Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?_

_« Non, nous n'avons pas cela. Et personnellement, je ne connais pas. Mais si vous voulez de l'alcool, il fallait me le dire. » répondit-il avec agacement. Bon, il devait rester poli, poli._

_« Le café a l'air bien. » trancha le blond tout en levant la tête et en croisant les jambes. Harry inspira, fit un beau sourire et repartit._

_Le client avait une voix douce et ferme. Harry ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait aimer une voix. Bon il était agaçant, mais le brun n'aimait pas quand ses proches flanchaient, il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête. Alors qu'il servait le plus serré de tous ses cafés, le serveur se dit que de toute sa vie, il n'y avait jamais cru. Cependant, le coup de foudre existait et il lui était tombé dessus. Le blond l'attirait physiquement, bien que son physique soit des plus originales, et son caractère lui plaisait. De plus, il ne semblait pas non plus être un égaré. S'il revenait le lendemain, alors il pourrait le considéré comme un habitué. Harry était dans la merde. Etant un handicapé notoire des sentiments, n'ayant jamais eu une seule relation de sa vie, Harry était irrémédiablement dans la merdre. Et encore, il restait poli._

Et le blond était revenu. Et il lui parlait à chaque fois. Il avait rapidement appris son prénom, que non, sa famille ne venait pas de l'étranger, et que oui, il était en parfaite santé. A chaque fois, son attirance se renforçant et il appréciait davantage le blond. Il en était tombé amoureux au bous de quelques semaines. Puis, le blond était resté toute la journée durant un certain temps, il s'était confié et il avait atterri là. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il raga un moment. Puis se leva, les membres engourdis et s'affala sur son lit, poussant son serpent. Il n'avait pas encore avalé que le reptile ne veuille pas l'aider à partir. Il s'endormit alors.

Son réveil se fit en sursaut alors qu'il entendait des cris.

« DITES MOI CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ! » ordonna avec rage la voix assez reconnaissable de Blaise.

Il entendit, une autre voix dire quelques mots, puis quelques pas précipité dans l'escalier et enfin dans le couloir.

« Il faut qu'on prévienne Lupin. On a besoin d'aide. Kréature ? » appela la voix froide mais inquiète de l'homme en noir qu'il avait vu le jour où il s'était fait enfermé.

Il entendit alors un 'pop' est une voix nasarde dire : « Que désire Maître Snape ? »

« Va me chercher Lupin. Blaise, va chercher mes potions. »

Harry entendit alors des pas descendre précipitamment l'escalier ainsi qu'un second 'pop'. Puis il sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de sa chambre, il se releva en position assise et vit avec stupéfaction la porte qu'il avait fermée à clé s'ouvrir avec fracas. L'homme en noir et aux cheveux gras pénétra la pièce et déclara :

« Le sale gosse muggle va venir nous aider. » ordonna-t-il, puis voyant qu'Harry n'esquivait pas un geste, il cria presque : « Exécution ! »

Le serveur sauta sur ses deux pieds un peu apeuré et hocha la tête. Il sortit pour la première fois de son antre, une semaine après être arrivé dans la demeure, suivant l'homme qu'il comprit s'appeler Snape. Il se racla la gorge et osa demander :

« Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ? Si ce n'est trop vous demander bien sûr. » rajouta-t-il irrespectueux.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, lui envoyant un regard mauvais qui donna envie à Harry de s'enfoncer dans ses chaussures et déclara :

« Vous verrez bien. »

Puis il s'empressa d'arriver au bous du couloir et le brun le suivit. Qu'allait-il devoir faire ? Il s'en inquiéta un peu et lorsqu'il se trouva dans une chambre au couleur neutre, assez impersonnelle, il fronça les sourcils. Devant lui, sur le lit, était allongé Draco le torse sanguinolent. Il eut un mouvement de recul horrifié puis se précipita sur le blond. Il lui en voulait et sa colère n'allait pas se tarir ainsi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rester à ne rien faire. Il se tourna vers l'homme et Blaise qui venait de revenir. Ce dernier dit surpris :

« Harry ? Tu vas nous aider ? Voici Severus Snape, vous n'avez pas été présenté la dernière fois. » dit-il avec humeur tandis qu'il donnait quelques fioles au concerné.

Ce dernier lui tendit alors une de ses dernières et s'exclama : « Vous êtes capable de parler à votre serpent ? »

Harry ne comprit pas mais acquiesça et récupéra l'étrange liquide.

« Donc Draco ne m'a pas menti. Vous allez masser sa plaie avec ce produit tandis que nous le tiendrons. D'accords ? »

Le serveur était totalement perdu mais il acquiesça. Il vit alors une troisième personne arriver dans la pièce. Cette dernière resta un instant figé devant le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient avant de s'avancer rapidement.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Tenez-lui la tête. » ordonna Severus Snape alors que lui-même immobilisait le côté gauche du blond et que Blaise se positionnait du côté droit. « Allez-y ! » lui ordonna le brun.

Harry ouvrit donc le produit qui sentait particulièrement mauvais et l'appliqua avec soin sur le torse du blond dont les yeux étaient fermés et le visage crispé. Il passa d'abord ses doigts avec hésitations sur les contours des plaies. Ces dernières étaient larges et étendues, il y en avait plusieurs allants de droite à gauche entrecoupées de quatre fentes allant de son épaule gauche à son nombril. Il vit avec une grande stupéfaction la peau vibrer sous ses doigts alors qu'il massait avec application et douceur le haut du torse. Il passa avec délicatesse ses doigts sur les plaies alors que son regard tombait sur un petit bleu rond se situant dans le cou du blond.

Il rougit alors fortement, se souvenant qu'il était à l'origine de la marque, et les circonstances de sa création lui revinrent tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur sa tâche tandis qu'il entendait l'homme aux cheveux noirs et le nouvel arrivant psalmodier des paroles incompréhensible tout en tenant un bous de boit, visant le blond. Alors qu'il voyait les plaies se refermer et qu'il prenait plus d'assurance dans ses gestes, il entendit Draco pousser un cri déchirant. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et le regarda apeuré. Voyant que les deux hommes continuaient leur…sortilèges -?- et que les plaies se rouvraient, il continua ses gestes. Il arriva enfin au nombril au bous de quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se passa une main sur le front. Puis il vit que les deux hommes s'étaient arrêté et le fixaient avec effarement. Blaise se tourna alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras :

« Merci. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas… Enfin je m'en fiche. Merci. »

Harry lui rendit son étreinte et hocha de la tête. Il n'aurait pas pu ne rien faire. Même si techniquement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tourna alors son regard vers Severus Snape prêt à poser sa question lorsque la personne aux cheveux grisonnant et à l'air malade qu'il ne connaissait pas s'enquit avec surprise :

« Harry ? »

Le brun fut surpris que l'homme le connaisse, mais à près tout, pourquoi pas ? Il acquiesça et l'homme le prit dans ses bras. Cette fois si, il le repoussa. Il n'était pas du genre à accepter les câlins de n'importe qui. Il dévisagea alors l'homme qui lui fit un regard de chien battu. Harry n'étant pas du genre à céder face à cela s'enquit :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que vient-il de se passer ? » continua-t-il tout en se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux gras.

« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je… » l'homme parut déconcerté avant de se reprendre : « Je suis un ami. Tu… Tu es bien Harry. »

« Oui, je m'appelle Harry, mais je ne vous connais pas. » précisa avec lenteur et agacement le brun. Etaient-ils tous fous ?

« Tu lui ressemble tellement. » souffla l'homme médusé. « Et puis ta cicatrice… »

« Je confirme. » rajouta avec dégout Severus Snape. « Je ne l'avais pas bien vu la dernière fois, mais maintenant, la ressemblance est frappante. Et puis, il a la marque. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'enquit Blaise qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Enfin une personne qui le comprenait.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que le basané comprenne l'ampleur du gouffre de l'incompréhension dans lequel il était tombé et duquel il avait du mal à sortit.

« De Harry Potter. » répondit Remus Lupin.

A voilà, c'était ça. Avant, il s'appelait Harry Potter. Mais ça c'était avant et il était hors de question qu'il le redevienne. Il était maintenant Harry Towler, et il le resterait. Son visage se ferma et il écouta avec un certain agacement les trois hommes parler.

« N'est-il pas mort ? » s'enquit Blaise un peu incrédule.

« Nous le croyons. » répondirent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

« Qui ? Lui ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. » fit remarquer le basané d'une voix légèrement suraiguë.

« Pourtant, le doute ne prend pas place. La ressemblance est… frappante. De plus, que sa cicatrice… » continua Severus Snape.

Si on le croyait mort, c'était tant mieux. Après tout, pour lui, Harry Potter était mort. Bien évidemment, il préféra garder loin dans les retranchements de son cerveau les questions : Pourquoi le croyait-ils morts et pourquoi semblaient-ils le connaître ? Il n'était pas une célébrité. Le brun préféra fuir les regards inquisiteurs et se rapprocha de Draco qui dormait à point fermé. Il avait l'air encore plus pale dans ses draps noirs. Il était tellement beau et semblait tellement fragile. Il n'aurait pas vu son torse se soulever à intervalle régulier, il aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Il caressa les cheveux doux et fins du blond avant de se tourner vers les trois hommes. Il était tellement stupide, et amoureux.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et vient de se passer. » fit-il remarquer avec une certaine rage et hauteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il pouvait être autoritaire lorsqu'il le voulait finalement.

Ce fut Severus Snape qui se reprit le premier en fronçant son gros nez. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et le regard de haut. Il aimait jouer des apparences, remarqua Harry tout en voyant qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Un sourire mesquin se glissa sur son visage à cette remarque. Il attendit cependant en silence que l'homme parle.

« Il me semblait que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec des meurtrier Monsieur… ? »

« Towler. Je m'appelle Harry Towler. » insista-t-il tout en regardant bien chaque personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Je veux comprendre Monsieur Snape. Savoir pourquoi je suis ici, qu'est-ce que c'était tout cela, comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, ce qu'il se passe merde ! » finit-il en criant avec désespoir.

« Laissons-le se reposer. » proposa Remus Lupin tout en pointant Draco du doigt.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Blaise les mena à la cuisine où ils s'installèrent en silence. Aucun ne prononça un mot durant un certain temps ce qui laissa le temps au basané de leur préparé du thé. Cela fait, il servit tout le monde, s'installa et Snape débuta :

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tous. » fut la réponse assez précise d'Harry.

Il sentait que cela allait durer un certain temps, mais il devait comprendre. Il inspira alors et attendit. Il devait comprendre pourquoi il pouvait parler à Anguis, pourquoi lorsqu'il s'énervait des objets volaient ou explosaient, au choix. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être comme les trois hommes en face de lui ? Un…. Un sorcier ? Non, c'était stupide. Il devait savoir pourquoi il était là, comprendre dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Severus Snape ouvrit la bouche, s'humidifia les lèvres et commença :

« Comme tu dois l'avoir compris, nous sommes des sorciers. Il existe une communauté sorcière s'étendant sur tout le globe cachée derrière la communauté muggle, celle des personnes sans pouvoir magique. Nous sommes, en Angleterre, en guerre. Une petite partie de la population extrêmement puissante, mené par un sorcier très talentueux, veut revenir aux anciens temps, en faisant une purge du sang impur. Du sang muggle dans nos rangs. Nous appartenons, Draco et moi, à cette catégorie. Lupin appartient au résistant, ceux qui sont pro-muggle et qui se battent contre la tyrannie. Personnellement, je suis un espion de son côté. Nous appartenons à une organisation qui s'appelle l'Ordre du Phénix. Car le ministère de la magie du Royaume uni est d'une inefficacité frappante. Draco, lui, est le maître de son propre jugement. » expliqua-t-il sous l'air ahuri de Harry. « Notre maître, le Lord Noir, avait ordonné à Draco de surveiller votre café dans l'espoir d'y trouver des membres de l'Ordre. Lorsque cela fut fait, nous avons attaqué et en sommes sortis vainqueur. Le Lord souhaitait vous exécuter devant nous après vous avoir torturé. Draco a réussi tout en restant son favori à vous sauver la vie, son Doloris ne m'a pas semblé si douloureux que cela. Voilà pour ce qu'il s'est passé à votre café. » termina le brun le visage fermé et le regard noir.

Harry acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Non, mais franchement ? Il avait atterri dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Puis un détail le choqua et son regard se tourna vers Blaise : « Et toi ? »

« Moi, j'étais un serviteur du Lord, un Deatheater. Cependant, je… J'ai commis un acte impardonnable pour le Lord et je suis recherché afin d'être exécuté. Comme je ne suis pas du côté de la lumière, je suis aussi en danger s'ils me trouvent. »

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivez à vous retrouver tous ici ? » s'enquit le brun complétement déboussolé. Il y avait un méchant confirmé, Draco, un méchant gentil, Snape, un recherché sans allier, Blaise, et un gentil confirmé, Lupin, dans la même maison et apparemment amis. C'était du n'importe quoi.

« Je suis le parrain de Draco. Lorsque nous avons saisi cette maison, Draco en a fait l'acquisition comme cadeau du Lord. Nous vivons tous les deux ici, bien que je possède ma propre demeure. La raison qui fait de Blaise un paria est dans cette maison, comme c'est un ami proche de Draco et que je ne suis, moi-même, pas vraiment apprécié des deux côtés j'ai compris son problème. Nous le cachons donc. Un jour, nous avons capturé Lupin à des fins stratégiques et puisqu'il est resté un certain temps dans les cachots avant de s'enfuir, il a pu comprendre que nous n'avions pas de mauvaises intentions. Il revient ici de temps en temps. » expliqua l'homme comme s'il parlait d'un chien errant, affectueux mais agaçant.

« Je vois. Cela ne m'explique en rien pourquoi Dr…Malfoy était dans cette état tout à l'heure. » fit remarquer Harry tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il devait vraiment arrêter d'être optimiste ainsi. D'accord Draco n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il savait, d'après ses cours d'histoires, que, en temps de guerre, chaque soldat se battait pour sa vie. Cela justifiait un minimum le meurtre, même si les soldats restaient des meurtriers. Des meurtriers, mais des héros tout de même. Sauf que là, le blond se battait du mauvais côté, à ce qu'il avait compris.

« Nous avons subi une attaque. » répondit Lupin après un petit instant. « Une attaque des Deatheaters. Notre rage est sans pareil depuis l'attaque au Cat's Eyes et… Quelqu'un a reconnu Draco sous ses capes et tous savent qu'il est la raison du retour du mage noir, qu'il est le préféré de Vold… du Lord et qu'il est la cause de notre perte si lourde. Alors, ils… ils étaient cinq contre lui et se sont acharnés sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à Transplaner, enfin s'enfuir et… » finit-il la voix chargée d'émotion. Il se racla la gorge et reprit : « Enfin bref, il a subi de nombreuses choses et alors qu'ils allaient enfin lui lancer le sortilège de mort, il a réussi à se relever. J'ai cru qu'il avait réussi à ériger un bouclier assez puissant pour subir toutes ses attaques mais apparemment non. »

« Vos petits protégés se mettent à la magie noir ? » s'enquit Blaise avec hargne. « Si Harry n'avait pas été là, Draco ne serait sûrement plus en vie ! » réprimanda-t-il tout en se levant rageusement.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire que le seul moyen de lutter contre la magie noire, c'est l'amour. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était paumé. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec toutes ses histoires de magies. Blanches ou noires, il s'en fichait un peu. Mais, alors que venait faire l'amour dans toute cette merde ?

« Ce que veut dire monsieur Zabini. » reprit d'une voix posée Severus Snape, tout en dardant un regard noir sur le basané qui se rassit. « C'est que la magie noire laisse des traces, elle est très puissante et difficile à contrer. La magie blanche ne peut aider à guérir. Cependant, l'amour est un pouvoir bien supérieur, et dans ce cas, la magie blanche utilisée avec amour peut lutter contre la magie noire. »

Un silence se mit en place le temps que le brun ne comprenne l'étendu des paroles du sorcier. Il avait guéri Draco. Il l'aimait, c'était un fait établi dans son esprit mais quelque chose le turlupinait.

« Je ne suis pas sorcier. » déclara Harry au bous de quelques minutes. « C'est vous qui avez récité ces drôles de paroles. » rappela-t-il à Blaise.

« En effet, c'est nous qui avons lancé le sortilège mais puisque c'est vous qui appliquiez l'onguent, c'est par votre magie que le sortilège s'est propagé, ainsi que la nôtre, bien évidement. » expliqua Severus Snape avec une patience proche de zéro.

« Je ne suis pas sorcier. » répéta Harry pensant que peut-être ils n'avaient pas entendu la première fois. Bien que… Cela expliquerait plusieurs choses, mais ce n'était pas possible. Enfin, lui ? Sorcier ? C'était forcément une blague. Il l'aurait su avant, non ?

Il vit alors le brun se frotter le front avec énervement, Lupin se mordre la lèvre inférieure et Blaise regarder ailleurs. Il ne savait pas qu'une fissure dans un mur pouvait être si intéressante.

« Si. » déclara une voix assez froide, provenant de derrière lui.

Il se retourna alors et découvrit Draco, plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, ses cernes ayant pris du volume. Harry eut le cœur serré face à la vision du blond entouré du drap noir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi en drap ?

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Voili, Voilou...

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A dans deux semaines et désolé de mon petit retard du à ma mauvaise connexion internet.


End file.
